Being A Blue Blood
by flightsuns
Summary: This is the start to my sequel, it's the fanfic for the first book of BB, Blue Bloods. All characters are owned by Melissa de Cruz.
1. First Day Back

**This is my fanfiction, for Blue Bloods, the first book. I'm going up the series and then when I finish the fan fiction for the Van Alen Legacy I'll connect it to my story 'A Complication Love' which is positioned after the Van Alen Legacy. Each of the fanfictions will have some things from the original book. **

**Enjoy, for this is the start of a new story. **

**Rissa, xx**

_Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep! _

Schuyler Van Alen groaned. It was time for school, first day back from the Summer holidays. She wasn't a very popular girl at her school Duschene. Her dull, dark baggy clothes, and shyness gave her that reputation. At least she would still have her friends. There was Oliver Hazard-Perry who was her bestfriend since pre-school when she had once forgot her lunch and he shared his sandwich with her and Dylan Ward, who was a new mysterious boy who just recently moved here.

"Miss. Schuyler, it's time to get ready for school. Oliver is waiting for you outside." her maid informed.

"Thanks Hattie, tell him I'll be there in 5." she notified.

Schuyler quickly grabbed her bag and took a quick look in the mirror, her blue eyes were satisfied.

"You must not be late for the first day back, dear." Cordelia said.

"Yes, grandmother. I have to go now. Cya, love you." she said, and gave her grandmother a hug.

"Hey Sky. It's so good to see you again. Looking beautiful as always." Oliver complimented, giving her soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Ollie! Yeah, it's good to see you again too. Haha, thanks." Schuyler smiled, returning the kiss.

They walked to school as always and met Dylan at the gates.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Dylan smirked while putting his arms around them.

"Back to Duschene we are.." Schuyler sighed.

"Another whole year." Oliver said.

"Stacey, you know I don't let anyone borrow my Prada boots. Don't ask again, okay?" Madeleine Force or Mimi as everyone knew her, clarified. "Let's get to class Mimi. We're gonna be late." Jack Force hissed, while tugging his sister along. "_Benjamin, _be careful, this dress is expensive." Mimi told.

The Force twins were Group Popular. They were the children of Charles Force and Trinity Burden Force. Both of them had the same blonde hair, green eyes and irresistible looks.

"Watch it, looser." Mimi huffed at Schuyler.

Schuyler just turned red and remained silent.

"Blondes these days. Don't worry bout them Sky." Dylan said.

"Do you know who your messing with?" Mimi scoffed.

"Let it go." Jack pleaded, grabbing her arm.

"Emo kids these days." Mimi whispered loudly enough so Dylan could hear.

Dylan just nodded his head sideways, rolling his eyes.

"See you in class guys, I'm going to stop to get a yoghurt." Schuyler said.

Both boys nodded.

Schuyler quickly got her yoghurt and looked at her watch, 5 minutes until class would start and nearly everybody was in class. Crap. Mr. Stewart hated when people were late without a note or pass. She was rushing so fast she didn't look where she was going and was completely focused on getting to her locker.

"Oh, shit!" Schuyler cursed. She had just bumped into Jack Force and spilled yoghurt completely all over his shirt.

He didn't look angry or even mad as she had expected him to react like his sister.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." he said and smiled.

"No, don't worry.. Let me at least get this off you." she insisted, getting some tissues from her pocket and trying her best to wipe the mess.

"Won't you be late for class?" he wondered.

"Erhh.. It doesn't matter. This is all my fault really. I'm so clumsy, I should of looked where I was g-" she kept babbling and made the mess worse.

"Hey, it's alright. Really, I don't mind, Oh and I'm sorry about this morning, my sister can get a bit paranoid..Hey, I have a pass if you don't have one.. Maybe you want to sit down?" he thought.

"Thanks," she smiled, sitting on the seat with him. "Yeah, I don't think your sister likes me.. Anyway," she began, while she stopped fixing his shirt. "I think that's the best I could do.. I'm so sorry, I'm just tired today, I guess." she sighed.

"Relax, it's fine." he explained and stood up.

"Well, I should head off to class." she said standing and giving him a small smile. When she was just about to reach her locker,

"Schuyler?" he spoke.

She looked up.

"Yes?" she acknowledged.

Jack Force threw her a late pass, and gave her a true smile.

"Thanks." she said, and just caught it.

He winked at her and started walking to class.

Schuyler quickly looked down and blushed. He knew her name.

"Miss. Van Alen, care to join us now?" Mr. Stewart asked.

Oliver and Dylan looked relieved to see that she had arrived to class.

"Sorry.. I had an incident.." she explained and handed her pass to the teacher. Mr. Stewart took the pass and nodded. "Everybody turn to page 73." the teacher said, getting back to the subject. She quickly sat on a chair and placed her books on the table. She flipped through her book, turning to page seventy-three. Somebody was laughing softly, and clicking their pen.

Annoyed and eager to find out who this was, she turned her head around to see who it was.

Jack Force was leaning back on his chair and smiling at her. Schuyler's cheeks turned bright red and she went back to turn and face her book.

Boys will be boys.


	2. Midnight Blue

**Thank you to my first reviewer bluebloods lover, 3**

**& I hope you really enjoyed my first chapter.**

**Read and Review guys ! **

**Rissa xx**

Jack Force was head of the lacrosse team, always chosen to be the lead boy in the school plays and his term paper on shopping malls was so amazing, it got published in Wired.

He was utterly charming, and could make any girl skip a heart beat. Like Schuyler Van Alen for instance, she couldn't stop blushing when he had winked at her, and now she was sitting infront of him, totally absorbed in her book trying not to think about him.

There was something about that girl he liked. Not just because she was clumsy and spilled yoghurt all over his shirt.. But she could be attractive. Well she could be attractive if she wanted to, with her heart shaped face, blue eyes and black hair. But she chose not to, and covered herself with dark clothes. I mean, it's not like she looked bad in them he thought. He looked at what she was wearing now.

She was wearing black tights and converses, a black short sleeved dress that went just below her knees, a grey cardigan and an old purple scarf.

Somehow, she pulled it off. He highly doubted his sister would.

There was just something about _this_ girl.

The bell went, _finally _she thought.

"There you are, we wondered where you had gone. Oliver here nearly got a heart attack." Dylan joked.

"Shut up Dylan." Oliver said, while making a face.

"Yeah.. I accidentally spilled yoghurt on Jack Force's shirt.." Schuyler said awkwardly.

"Well that explains why Jack Force had a stain on his t-shirt. So what did he do, how bad did he hurt you?" Dylan mocked.

"He was kinda.. cool with it." she explained.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, no seriously where'd he hurt you? You don't have to cover for him." Oliver said.

Schuyler laughed loudly, and nearly everybody was staring at her including Jack Force who couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Erhh.. Oliver that's such a good joke.. Haha.." she laughed.

"No seriously guys, his not like his sister. Shocker. I know right? His _nice_."

"Maybe she's hypnotised, what did they do to her Dylan!" Oliver snickered.

"Guy's stop it. Let's just head to the lunchroom." she said.

They spent their breaks sitting down and talking.

"Who's going to the Bank tonight?" Dylan asked.

Oliver and Schuyler shrugged.

"I'll go if you guys go?" Schuyler suggested.

"I'll come if Schuyler doesn't wear those stupid clothes." Oliver teased.

Schuyler made a face.

"I have some party clothes, don't ever doubt me Oliver Hazard-Perry" she said.

"Okay. Great, I feel like socializing." Dylan said.

"Mhm." Schuyler thought.

Her mind was on something else. Well to be precise, _someone_. Jack Force.

"Jack, what the hell happened to your shirt?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing. I collided with somebody, and they happened to be carrying yoghurt." Jack answered.

"Grr. I would of thought you would of like to take better care of it, after all I did pick it out." Mimi expressed her opinion, while tightening his tie.

"We're going to the bank tonight. You should bring Jamie and Bryce." she thought.

"Yeah, I will." he said.

Maybe Oliver was right. She had nothing but her baggy clothes. Her wardrobe was just full of dark, dull, old things. Schuyler looked behind her t-shirts and found a stunning dress.

It was a midnight blue colour and strapless. The bodice had two vertical lines with silver stones, and the skirt was short going just a few inches above the knee.

"_Perfect._" she whispered to herself. Since it was too short for her liking, she wore her fish net stockings with it. With the dress, she also found matching coloured stiletto pumps. She wasn't the type for fancy dressing, but she had a feeling that it was anything better than the usual. Her hair was done in a bun, and she applied bright red lipstick, and lined her eyes.

"Okay.. looking in the mirror now.." she said while uncovering her eyes.

Surprisingly, it fit. Like it was _made_ for her.

Her reflection was a beautiful young woman who was looking sexy but keeping it elegant, she didn't over do her make-up which was good, because she didn't want to feel like a clown.

It was a chilling evening, so she decided to put on her black leather jacket. For the finishing touches, she put on a silver necklace shaped as a key that she had received as a gift for her birthday.

_Ollie, I'm going to meet you outside my house. -Schuyler_

As she was going to the door, she nearly tripped while wearing the tall heels, but luckily gravity was being nice.

"Wwwoooooowwwwww." Oliver said with his mouth hanging wide open.

Schuyler took his arm, and winked.

"Never under estimate me Ollie." she laughed.

"Lesson learnt. Dylan's waiting for us there. Where'd you find the dress?" he asked.

"Meh, it was just hanging around in my closet." she shrugged.

"Ready?" he said, squeezing her hand.

She squeezed his hand back and took a big breath.

"Yep."


	3. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

**Hey guys! If you want to have a look what Schuyler's dress was meant to be like it looks like this: ****.tv/Jewelled%20blue%20Primark%20prom%**

**(It's stunning!)**

**Hope you're enjoying the series.**

**Riss, xx**

"Just think positively. If you don't we won't get in." Oliver told her.

"Okay. I'll try.." she lied. She didn't have enough confidence to lie to herself.

"ID's please." the bouncer asked.

_Get in, please? Please Please Please. Who was she kidding? Let's face it. Those ID's are fake._

The machine beeped, and it beamed red.

"Sorry guys. These ID's are looking fake to me." the bouncer said.

Schuyler, felt like screaming. She was completely stressing out.

"Uhh, sir these guys are with me. They go to my school." a voice spoke.

"Very well Miss. Llewellyn." the bouncer said.

They went inside.

"Uhh, thanks Bliss. We really appreciate it." Schuyler thanked.

"Don't worry bout it. Just don't tell Mimi." Bliss smiled and winked.

For Mimi's best friend, she was kinda nice. She was the daughter of Senator Forsyth Llewellyn and BobiAnne Llewellyn and had a pet chihuahua called Miss. Ellie.

"Anyways, I'll be off now. Nice dress Schuyler, by the way" Bliss said, and dazzling the crowd with her sparkly yellow dress.

Dylan walked towards them.

"Was that just Bliss Ll-" Dylan began to say.

"Ye-huh. She got us into the club." Oliver explained, with the same expression.

"Wow, Sky. Looking hot." Dylan complimented.

"Thanks Dylan. Not too bad yourself guys." she said, with a big smile.

Most of the guys wore formal outfits, the girls on the other hand were wearing different dresses.

"Let's get a drink." Oliver said.

"Been there. Done that." Dylan said. "You guys go ahead."

"Cmon Sky." Oliver said.

"Sure." she agreed.

They sat down near the bar.

"One vodka and a cocktail please." Oliver ordered.

"How did you know?" Schuyler asked.

"Your my best friend, Sky." Oliver answered, looking right into her eyes.

Schuyler smiled.

Oliver quickly drank his vodka while Schuyler took her time.

"Cmon let's dance." Oliver suggested, taking her to the dance floor.

Schuyler shrugged, and took off her leather jacket revealing her slim figure and shoulders.

It was crowded, but they found a small space to dance. They moved their bodies to the beat of the music.

Schuyler laughed., she was having _fun_.

"I'm tired Ollie, I'm gonna go back kay?" she informed

"Kay." he replied.

She sat back on the seat, holding her unfinished cocktail.

"Enjoying the party Jack?" Mimi asked.

"It's great.." he said with a sarcastic tone.

Mimi stood up from her seat and sat on her brother's lap.

"I can make it funner." she persuaded putting her fingertips to his lips.

"Not here. Not now. Get. Off. Me." he hissed, pushing her and standing up.

Mimi rolled her eyes, and scowled.

"Hate parties.." he muttered. He was walking around, hoping to find some entertainment.

So, he walked over to the bar and spotted the back of what seemed like a beautiful girl.

Jack decided to take a seat next to her, and ordered two drinks.

"And who might this young lady be?" Jack asked in his most striking voice.

The girl turned to face him, and looked shocked to see him next to her.

"I'm the girl that got yoghurt all over your shirt today." she joked.

He didn't get what she said, or recognise her at first but then he realised who she was.

"Schuyler? Didn't expect you to be here." he said.

She smiled, looking into his eyes.

He had never seen a girl so unique, but gorgeous at the same time. She was wearing a short dark blue dress, with those net stockings, and tall stiletto heels. Her black hair was done nicely in a bun, and her lips were bright red and she had lined eyes.

"You're looking sensational." he complimented.

"Thanks, you too." she said, while her cheeks turned red.

He was wearing formal dark blue pants, white shirt and a dark blue blazer. It matched Schuyler's dress very well.

"You want to go outside, it's less noisy there. And it has a great view..?" he suggested.

She nodded, and followed him outside, while some of their peers stared with curiosity.

He sat next to her on the bench.

"You're right it's a great view." she said.

"Told you so." he smirked.

She made a face.

"So, why is Jack Force talking to me?" she wondered.

"To be honest, I hate parties and all those crazy dressed girls," he answered.

"However, you make an exception." and gave her his quizzical smile.

Her heart fluttered like a butterfly, Jack Force was flirting with her.

She leaned closer to him and he smelled like nice aftershave.

"And why am I an exception?" she asked, in a seductive voice, biting her bottom lip.

He put a hand on her waist and pulled her towards him and met her lips.

To be perfectly honest, Schuyler had never kissed a guy in her whole entire life. So this was her first kiss with a boy.. and that boy was Jack Force.

She had her arms around his neck while he put his fingertips down her back and it made her shiver. When they touched, her body was heating up and it was like getting an electric shock.

Schuyler let go.

"I should go. Oliver and Dylan are probably looking for me." she thought while still having her arms around him.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You're leaving me?" he asked while he lightly tousled her lips with his finger.

She smiled, with her face beaming up and started to get up form the bench and walk. Just when she was about to walk inside, she turned around and blew a kiss at him and went back inside only to find Mimi Force walk up to her.

"Have you seen my brother?" Mimi asked, furiously.

"I think his outside." Schuyler mumbled.

"Whatever." Mimi said, while heading outside.

What was with her?, Schuyler thought.

"Where have you been, the party's inside. Let's go. What were you doing here?" Mimi asked while grabbing Jack's arm.

"Nothing. I needed some fresh air." Jack answered.

She bought his answer and dragged him to the dance floor.

But we all know, that Jack Force was not doing _nothing_. He indeed was doing _something_.


	4. Nice to Meet You

**I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this story. I know I haven't got many reviews, but you make me wanna write. Haha :)**

**Sorry this is a short chapter. **

**Rissa, xx**

Dylan Ward was in a quiet spot, all alone. He was tired after a long day, and didn't feel like going back to the party. Somebody opened the door and quickly came in, and shut it. It was the Texan girl, Bliss Llewellyn. She normally had red gorgeous curls, but tonight it was straight. Her long legs were shown from her short one diagonal yellow strapped dress.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know somebody was in here." Bliss said.

"Do you want me to go..?" she asked.

"Nah. It's cool." Dylan replied.

"Thanks. I'm trying to hide from Mimi. She's been trying to force me to hook up with his hot stranger." she admitted, taking a seat next to him.

Dylan nodded.

"I'm bothering you aren't I.. I should go.." she thought.

"Your not bothering me, I'm just thinking." he said.

"About what?" she wondered.

"Do you ever think, that you don't belong somewhere?" he asked.

Bliss thought for awhile. She belonged to the socialites and the popularity group, but never really liked it. It wasn't that she didn't like the attention, but she didn't like being in the group where other girls bitched about others, or watching your friends being in the changing rooms for two hours..

"Yeah. I get exactly what you mean." she agreed

Dylan smiled.

"I'm Dylan." he introduced himself, and put out his hand.

"And I'm Bliss." she introduced herself, and shook his hand.

Somebody slammed the door and both their heads turned.

"Bliss. There you are. Alfredo is totally hot, and smokin'," Mimi said, while tugging her away from Dylan. Bliss looked at Dylan with a apologetic look, while he smirked.


	5. A Night To Remember

**Hey guys. :)**

**Sorry for the last short chapter, but I'm making up for it wit this chapter. :D**

**Riss. Xx**

"Where's Oliver?" Schuyler quietly asked herself. She wanted to go home, but Oliver was no where to be found. Maybe she could walk? No, she was too tired to walk, but she was desperate. All the music made her head pound.

_Ollie I don't know where you are but I'm going. It's late. And I'm tired. -Schuyler_

She put her phone back in her leather jacket's pocket and started to walk. It was like the floor was playing a game on her, and she found herself struggling to walk properly. But she made it outside, and started to walk, but was about to stumble. Out of nowhere, a figure made sure she was stable.

Schuyler groaned. Jack Force. Again. How many more times would you come across him a day?

"I don't think you should go home like this. Or alone." Jack smirked.

"Leave me alone. I'm tired." Schuyler complained, while feeling her forehead with her hand.

"At least let me give you a ride?" he suggested.

"O-kay." she croaked.

"I don't feel so good.." she admitted while collapsing.

He caught her just in time, but she wasn't waking up. He sighed and sat her down on a park bench.

Schuyler opened her eyes and found herself on a park bench, leaning her head on Jack Force's shoulder. He had an arm around her. She felt dizzy so she stood up and headed towards the pond.

Jack opened his eyes. He had nearly fallen asleep. Schuyler wasn't next to him, where had she gone?

"Schuyler what the hell are you doing?" he asked, running towards her.

Schuyler was in the pond. She giggled like a little girl.

"I like ducks." she said, while splashing around.

He was standing at the edge of the pond, daring not to get his clothes wet.

"Schuyler, come here. How many drinks did you have?" he wondered.

She put two fingers up representing how many drinks she had and composed a sad face.

"I'm thirsty." she said.

Jack frowned. This was one hell of a crazy girl. He stepped into the water and went towards Schuyler.

"We're going home." he said, while lifting her up.

"Nnooooooo!" she shouted, trying to splash him.

However he didn't release his hold, so she started throwing punches at him.

"Let me go!" she blubbered.

Eventually she gave up and found out her punches didn't do any harm. So she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They were both soaking wet, and the wind made her shiver.

"Jack..." she mumbled.

"What?" he asked, with an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry." she apologised making another childish sad face.

His mood changed and laughed.

"It's okay." he said.

"This is your house right?" he asked, stopping.

"Ummm, I think soo?.." she thought.

He let her go on her feet. She scratched her head.

"Thhhannkksss." she thanked while giving him a hug and let go..

Jack grabbed her hand, stopping her from turning around and pulled her close. Their faces so close, they could hear each other's breath. He moved his face closer, their noses touching and lips just an inch away. He didn't kiss her, instead he brushed his lips against hers.

"Goodnight."

Schuyler gave him a small peck on his cheek and went indoors, waving to him.

Jack grinned at her, and started walking off.

The next day, Schuyler's head was feeling much better. In fact her whole body was better. She flexed her joints and stretches her arms. Time to get ready for school. Her wet soaking dress from yesterday was on her table. Yesterday was a late night. She put on her black tights, converses, purple worn out ruffled skirt that was quite short, black thick strapped singlet and her leather jacket from yesterday night. It was surprisingly dry, but it was still a bit cool.

She walked to school alone and met Oliver and Dylan there in whispering.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked, wanting to interrupt their quiet conversation.

"Aggie Carondolet passed out dead, last night."


	6. Popularity Boost

**Thanks for your reviews guys! I won't be able to update much, for the following weeks cause I have school so I'm spending most of day writing. **

**RiSSA, xx**

**(:**

Yes. Aggie Carondolet was the talk of the school, for a very shocking reason. Last night she had passed out. Dead. When you entered the school yards, nearly everybody was talking about it, but that would be an understatement. They were gossiping.

"I don't know what the hell happened, one minute she was with me next thing you know. Boom. She's dead." Mimi told a bunch of people circling her, she pretended to dab her eyes.

"It's just so sad. She was just so close." she sobbed, pretending to cry. Bliss smirked. That was such a lie. Even Bliss was closer to Aggie. They always had a manicures with her, and they're dogs were best friends. She sighed, even if Aggie wasn't close to anyone that much, it was a loss. She heard someone shout.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!" Schuyler Van Alen, screamed with her mouth in shock.

Everybody stared at her with wide eyes, since they had never heard her curse.

"Erhh.. I'm just a little shocked." she explained turning red and storming inside Duschene dragging Dylan Ward and Oliver Hazard-Perry.

Getting the people's attention again, and Mimi began.

"Anyway.. it was like losing a part of myself went she died. She was such a sweet girl." she sniffed.

The bunch of people tried to give her some support, by patting her on the back, giving her hands squeezes and some even gave her hugs. It was a popularity boost for Mimi Force. She knew she was already the Queen B of Duschene, but why not make myself more popular? She thought while her twin rolled his eyes.

Aggie Carondolet. Jack hardly knew her, but it was obvious she was a Blue Blood. Most of the popular kids were Blue Bloods. There are four hundred Blue Bloods in each cycle. Some were just going through transformation, some didn't even know. Mimi and Jack already knew what they were,

they were angels of darkness, serving Lucifer their king and they lived happily in heaven with Lucifer, until Lucifer got too greedy, and wanted more power. They betrayed Lucifer for becoming too evil, and for their punishment they were sent to live as humans on Earth. Well to be precise, vampires. They could go fast, see in the dark and nearly invincible. That was until Aggie died. All her blood was consumed, but the end result was a drug overdose. Aggie wasn't the type for drugs, but they needed something to cover it up. He sighed. Their first Committee meeting was starting next week. All of them would soon know what they were. It was an early stage but due to the Aggie incident the Committee needed to act fast.

Jack forced went inside, to grab his books from his locker. He saw Schuyler Van Alen on her tip toes, doing the same and checked if his sister was around. Nope. Still getting the attention, from her 'popularity boost'. He went over to her, easily grabbing the books for her. It wasn't that she wasn't tall, but he could do it more easily. She looked at him.

"Oh.. thanks." Schuyler said, taking the books from his hand.

"How is your head today?" Jack asked, with a smirk.

She shut her locker.

"How did you know?" she asked, with a surprised expression.

"Last night. You collapsing. Pond. Me lifting you up. Erhh.. saying goodbye?" he replied. It kind of hurt him, that she had forgotten. Well red bloods were like that, I mean she was only human. Right?

Mhm. He should make her his familiar, he liked her. Maybe he should set up a meeting with her.

"Oh?" she said, thinking.

"OH!" she realised, with her mouth open.

He laughed.

"Hey, after school do you want to maybe, catch up?" he asked, wondering.

She thought for awhile. Jack Force, asking her out. How is that possible, maybe he got the wrong impression last night. Who gives a damn, Jack Force is asking you OUT!

"Erm, sure. Where do you want to meet?" she said, biting her lip, not sure.

"Great. At the park. Same one as yesterday. See you then." he said, with a smile playing at his lips.

If only Jack knew, Schuyler wasn't just any ordinary girl.


	7. Archangels

**Not much to say but, Spain won the World Cup. Woo (:**

**Though, bad for Netherlands they tried hard , **

**RiSSA, xx**

Dylan Ward was the type of guy that didn't care what people thought of him. He was the type of guy that stood up for himself, have a different opinion and fight for whatever he wanted. And lately he had a certain eye for a girl. Bliss Llewellyn. It was obvious that he was out of his league. But she was different, and much nicer than he thought.

"Can't believe she just passed away. Last night.. they're saying it's an overdose." Schuyler babbled on.

"I wonder if any witnesses were there?" Oliver thought.

"Yeah. I saw Aggie, she was outside with a drink. I didn't talk to her, and then I just left." Dylan explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"You saw Aggie? Wow." Schuyler said, shocked.

"Anyways, I'm gonna head off. Cya." he said, grabbing his bag.

On his way, he saw Bliss come in. He decided to wave at her.

She saw her wave, and waved back with a smile. Then her blonde leader flickered her eyes to me, then her, back at me then back at her and dragged her along with her while whispering in her ear.

"What the hell. Did you just wave to Dylan Ward?" Mimi asked, whispering, furiously.

"Yes, so what? I'm allowed to do what I want.." Bliss replied, saying like it was no big deal.

"God. You're such a brat. Fine, whatever." Mimi hissed, flicking her hair and walking fast so Bliss couldn't keep up. Bliss gritted her teeth.

"_What a bitch.._" she thought.

"She's such a bitch right?" a voice came from behind her.

She turned around, and it was Dylan.

"Yeah, tell me about it.. Hey look, I gotta go. I'll see you around." Bliss said quickly, not trying to hurt his feelings.

"Cya." he said, walking the other direction.

She stared at him, walking off.

"I hate Duschene's assembly's. They're so boring." Mimi said, filing her nails.

"Aggie died, it's a big deal." Jack muttered. He couldn't understand how shallow his sister was.

"Hello, students of Duschene. Some of might you already know, that one of our students have passed away. Aggie Carondolet, died last night. She will be remembered. Everyone will get the whole week off, and there is a funeral for Aggie on Saturday. Thank you." the headmistress said.

Jack had to meet Schuyler at that park, where he would probably make her his familiar. Which would mean doing the _Caerimonia Oscular _or the Sacred Kiss on a human or red blood. This would mean taking their blood, and afterwards they would fall in love with you. His sister Mimi had a plethora of familiars. The Committee informed that you at least keep your familiar for 48 hours before making another one.

He sat down on the bench waiting for her. She came soon afterwards.

"Hey." he greeted, smiling.

"Umm, hi." she said, while smiling shyly, sitting next to him.

"You're probably wondering why I came to meet you here?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I wanted to know more about you. Afterwards we never really talked about when we were at the Bank.." he said, while moving his head close to hers.

Schuyler thought for awhile. There was something very weird going on. Jack Force is not meant to like me. I am no where near popular. He wants to know more about me? What should I say..

"Well.. what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Tell me about your family." he said, bringing himself more close to her.

"Well, my father's name was Steven Chase. He died when I was born so I never really met him." she said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, who do you live with?" he asked.

"My grandmother Cordelia." she informed, rolling her eyes.

"She hated my father. Something about him ruining my mother's life." she mumbled.

"What did he do?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure, she never told me. I think she's just getting old, and crazy." she laughed.

"Maybe." he laughed with her.

He put his lips to hers, and he could feel her smile.

So Jack Force brought her here, because he wanted to kiss her. Again? Guys were all the same. But she didn't mind Jack Force, he was absolutely charming and damn handsome.

Jack let go, but their lips still touched.

"And your mother?" he whispered hot in his ear.

Schuyler giggled.

"My mother's been in a coma since forever. I visit her every Sunday." she mumbled.

"What's her name, it sounds like somebody I know.." he asked.

"Her name's Allegra. Van Alen." she said.

He stiffened.

"Your mother is Allegra, Van Alen?" he asked, to make sure.

"Yes." she answered.

Allegra Van Alen, was Gabriel the Uncorrupted. She was a daughter of the light and archangel, she saw what Lucifer had done, bringing them to earth, kicking them out of heaven. So she chose to come aswell, she was vampire by choice instead of sin. Her twin, Michael Pure of Heart, soon came after not wanting to stay in heaven without her. Michael and Gabriel were the leaders of the light, while him and his sister (Abbadon and Azrael) were the angels of dark. He and Gabriel were close, but they were never more than best friends. She always stayed loyal to Michael and he always stayed loyal to Azrael, until she broke the bond, with a human. Michael was Charles Force in this cycle, and father of him and his sister. He needed answers, who was Schuyler? Until he found out, he would have to stay away from her.

"Look, I have to go. I forgot I had to do something. See you around." he said, waving and walking off quickly.

Before she could stand up, he was gone.

"Bye.." she muttered, to herself.

That was the last time she would agree to see Jack Force again.


	8. Committee

**School stars tomorrow. S:**

**Gaaaaaaaarrrrr. I hate it! Haha,**

**Riss, xx**

A whole week had gone past since Jack and her had that awkward meeting. He simply ignored her, and he never talked to her afterwards. Schuyler was glad, because one, whenever he was close to her her heart couldn't stop pounding and two, she didn't want to talk to him after he just left her at the park bench. However, she found it irritating, because even if she had reasons to be glad he was ignoring her, she felt annoyed that he didn't even care. She sighed. Today was the first Committee meeting. Schuyler didn't want to go, but Cordelia insisted she went, because apparently they would learn something life changing. She wondered who else was chosen, she asked Oliver who was next to her.

"Ollie, you know how some people get chosen for those Committee meetings and stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I got picked, have you been picked?" she wondered.

"No.. I think it's only for some people. When is your first meeting?" he asked.

"Today." she answered.

"So soon? I thought it started later on the year.." he thought.

"They changed the date. Anyway, I don't want to be late for the first meeting." she clarified.

"Cya Ollie!" she waved, running.

He sighed. Schuyler was changing, even he noticed. It just seemed too soon.

"Mimi, quick. We're going to be late for the meeting." Jack hissed.

"Wait Blackjack, I'm just applying some lipstick." Mimi scowled.

Blackjack was the nickname when he was little, because as a young boy he always had tantrums. It then got shortened to 'Jack'. Mimi used his full name 'Benjamin' or 'Blackjack' when she was angry.

"There." Mimi said, while kissing the mirror in her hands, smiling.

They finally arrived taking their seats. Some of the new blue bloods they recognised from their school, Bliss, Lucy, Bryce, Jaime and so on.

"Sorry, we're waiting for one more important person, before we begin." the Mrs. Dupont informed.

Jack looked at the empty seat, who was the important person?

A person came in the door.

"Erhh.. sorry I'm late. I had to do something." Schuyler Van Alen told, while taking a seat.

So, she was a Blue Blood. He looked at her walk to her seat and sit down.

"Now that you're all here.." Mrs. Dupont started saying.

"I am here to tell you, you are the Blue Bloods." she said.

"What's a blue blood?" Blair McMillan asked.

"An angel fallen from the heavens on Earth to live as a human, well to be honest not exactly humans. Vampires."

Everyone laughed.

"Do not laugh. It is a serious matter. Your blue marks on your hands, flashbacks, your diet.. You are

all blue bloods."

Almost everyone had their mouth open in shock.


	9. Barneys

**My chapters are getting boring aren't they?**

**Oh and I realised the midnight blue dress, that Schuyler was wearing's picture link didn't come up! Damn. SOO, THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE (: + Mimi, Bliss, Schuyler's Gala dresses! The girl wearing the dress looks VERY much like Bliss. Anyway. Enjoy xxxxx**

**I'm gonna try and add some more, so yeah.**

**Rissa xx**

Mrs. Dupont turned off the lights.

"Blue Bloods have the ability to see each other in the dark. We have an _Illuminata_. It is a vampire gift, for glowing in the dark." she informed, turning back on the lights.

"Anyway, be sure to attend Committee meetings. Next week we will be learning more about our history.. and discuss the White and Black Gala too." she said.

Everybody left murmured on their way to the door.

Mimi decided to have a small lunch with Bliss, and Jaime and Bryce were gonna head to the bar, which meant he had nothing to do but go home.

"Schuyler?" he said.

She turned around, not wanting to.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm sorry.. for making things.. awkward." he apologised.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. I've gotta go." she said, in a rush to end the conversation and leaving.

He went to her side in a flash, and grabbed her hand.

"I am. Truly. Sorry." he remarked meaning every word.

"Thank you." she said, leaving him again.

"Fine. Be that way." he muttered.

Schuyler rolled her eyes, and nearly fell over. He laughed.

"That never happened." she said, annoyed, while crossing the road.

"So I'm a Blue Blood?" Bliss asked.

Mimi nodded.

"Duhh, I thought that was what the whole lesson was about." Mimi pointed out.

"Wow, so I wasn't being a freak." Bliss said, getting everything.

"What can we do?" Bliss asked, wanting to know everything.

"We're very fast.., We have the ability to make red-bloods forget their memory.. make them our familiars.., theres heaps." Mimi clarified.

"Familiars? Red bloods?" Bliss wondered.

"Red bloods equal humans. Familiars are red bloods that you've marked with the Sacred Kiss, making them fall in love with you." Mimi explained.

"Oh." Bliss understood.

"Soo.. Who are you taking to the White and Black Gala?" Mimi asked, with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm not sure.. But I have somebody planned." Bliss admitted.

"Oh, who?" Mimi asked jealously with curiosity.

"Surprise. What about you?" Bliss asked.

"I'm taking my brother, Jack." Mimi said, smiling.

"His your brother, what the frick Mimi?" Bliss said disgusted.

"You wouldn't understand.. It's part of a blue blood thing, plus we always do it. We have a bond, soulmate thing. Mrs. Dupont will teach it to use eventually." Mimi said.

"Whatever. Gross." Bliss thought.

"Shut up." Mimi hissed.

"Anyway, let's head to Barneys. We gotta dress to look for." Mimi said, changing the subject.

Bliss shrugged and followed.

They'd arrived in a few minutes in Mimi's limo.

Bliss sat down, she knew that when she said "We gotta dress to look for" that only meant her.

Sometimes it was totally unfair.

"What about this one?" Mimi asked, wearing a short length black dress, showing her body.

"It's a gala, not a teenage party." Bliss scoffed.

"Rules don't apply to me, Bliss." Mimi hissed. Lately her 'best friend' wasn't acting like one. But she was right, it was a Gala, the Committee would be there and her parents were special guests.

*** 2 Hours Later ***

"I think I'm getting this one." Mimi clarified, while spinning in her floor length, riffled, swirly black dress.

"Mmkay." Bliss mumbled, after lying to Mimi saying she looked good in everything. She didn't even get time to get her dress, which was totally unfair. She stood up and looked through the racks. It was below the knee's but still formal dress. The short shoulder sleeves were black lace in a floral pattern.

"I'm gonna get this one." Bliss said, knowing it would fit.

Mimi turned around,

"Oh.. yeah totally. It would look so good." Mimi said, in an unconvincing tone.

At least Bliss was a better lier. Fact was, she was just jealous that she had to go through nearly every single dress, and Bliss didn't.

"Gosh, you'll look so gorgeous in this dress!" the young shop assistant gasped.

"Thanks." Bliss smiled.

"Come on, let's go." Mimi demanded.


	10. Bestfriends, forever?

_**Special thanks to my lovely friend Ciara. Loveyou xx**_

_**Enjoy, **_

_**Rissaaa.**_

_Ollie. Meet me at the bar. Need to talk, asap. - Schuyler_

Schuyler just couldn't believe she was this 'blue blood'. Fallen angels from heaven and vampires on earth. She just had to tell Oliver, he was her best friend after all. She knew she couldn't tell him, since it was against 'The Code' but she didn't care at all.

"Hey. How'd the Committee meeting go?" Oliver asked.

"Hi Ollie, I need to tell you something.. I'm a blue blood." Schuyler confronted.

"I know." Oliver said, with a grin on his face.

"You're not meant to know.." she thought.

"But then how come you told me?" he wondered.

"You're my best friend.. anyway how did you know?" she asked.

"I'm your conduit." he explained.

"Conduit?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I'm like your helper, guidance, servant whatever you want to call me. I'm born to help you with any mission of yours. My family the Hazard-Perry's serve your family, the Van Alens. My father was your mother's conduit and so on." he made clear.

"Ohh.. Well at least we don't have to go through the awkward conversation I was expecting." she laughed.

"Yeah." he agreed.

"Hey, since your my conduit and all. What's the White and Black gala that's coming up next week about?" she asked.

"It's an occasion where you wear black or white clothes. It is held after the new generation of Blue Bloods find out what they are and it's an event which supports money for the Blood Banks and charities." he answered.

"Cool. Do we need dates for this thing?" Schuyler asked.

"Erhh, yeah." Oliver said, awkwardly.

"It's settled. You can be my date." she said.

Oliver's face beamed up, showing a radiant smile.

"I have heaps of black clothes, and stuff. You think I can cut it?" she wondered.

He rolled his eyes.

"It's a gala. Not a teenage party Schuyler. You need to wear a dress. At least." he told.

She groaned.

Meh, she'd find one on eBay or the op-shops.


	11. White Suited Escorts

_Sorry for the delay._

_I've had a busy timetable and my internet is really slow and stuffed up._

__ I WILL make it up to you guys! Dont' lose faith in mee. (: _

_Rissa, xx_

Bliss wasn't sure what kind of relationship she had with Dylan. I mean she was thinking of asking him to escort her to the White and Black Gala. But weren't the guys meant to ask the girls? What would he say? She only knew him for like, what a few days. It would be odd, wouldn't it? Who would Schuyler be taking.. probably that Oliver guy.

"Hey." Dylan said, from behind.

"Oh, hey. Didn't see you there." Bliss said.

He sat next to her in the café'.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked, while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not much. I just noticed you were sitting all by yourself." he shrugged.

"Hey, so what are you planning for the week ahead?" she wondered.

"Maybe hang with Sky and Oliver. Same old." he answered.

"Oh, I thought they were going to go to the White and Black Gala together." she said.

"Yeah, I heard about that.. they're probably going with each other I guess." he said, with a sheepish look.

"That's what I thought too.. Are you going?" she wanted to know.

"Nah, Gala's aren't my type of thing you know." he clarified.

"Oh." she said, biting her lip. Damn. She should of known. Dylan didn't seem like that type to go to some gala.

"Unless, you don't have a date? You would be bored going by yourself. Or do you already have one, I'm assuming you would. After all, you are Bliss. Llewellyn." he smirked.

"Sure. That would be delightful. I'd love you to be my date to the Gala." she smiled.

"Anyways, I'll catch you later." he said, standing up and waving.

"Great." she said.

He said yes. He would escort her to the gala. Her heart was practically thumping. She was doing her victory dance in her mind.

"Like it? I got it for the White and Black Gala, next week." Mimi told, holding up the long black dress.

"Wonderful." Jack complimented.

She looked at him, and noticed his face impassive.

"Mhm, what's up?" Mimi asked, taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"Nothing. Just tired, and busy." he answered.

"Have you gotten a suit for the gala yet, I'm always happy to help." she grinned.

"No. But I will." he said.

"Remember, a white suit. It's tradition that the guys were white and the girls wear black." she explained, while leaving the room.

Truth was, he was thinking about Schuyler. After ignoring her all week after leaving her at the park bench, she had gotten mad at him. Though, he couldn't blame her. It was a stupid thing to do. But he should of known. She had so much resemblance to her mother Gabriel.

Gabriel, or in this cycle known as Allegra Van Alen was Uncorrupted. She and Michael, Pure of Heart also known as Charles Force in this cycle were archangel twins like himself and Mimi. They were the light. He always admired Gabriel, like a queen. They were good friends, and occasionally flirty. But that was all, nothing more and nothing less. Her daughter Schuyler on the other hand was totally different. She had dark black hair and blue eyes. He remembered her clearly from the night at the Bank. Clumsy, childish and a bit silly. He laughed when he remembered the moment they were resting on the park bench then the next thing he found out she was in a pond. He looked to his side. His sister had left him a note.

_I suggest you get your white suit before all the good ones are gone. Though you'd look dashing in anything, xx -Mimi_

He sighed.


	12. Aggie's Funeral

_Hey guys, my friend Ciara, 'insisted' would be an understatement to put up a new chapter by today. I'm making this chapter longer than usual, for you guys cause of the lackness of my updating lately. Haha, xD So thank Ciara for getting this up. ;p not really, LOL! Btw guys, check out her fanfiction. Her username is CizziMagdalene and her fan fiction's on Twilight x_

_Riss, xx_

Schuyler woke up that morning, and got ready for Aggie's funeral. She would wear her black dress and cardigan with tights.

Cordelia coughed.

She turned around.

"Yes, grandmother?" she wondered.

"You're wearing black, I assume?" Cordelia thought.

"Umm, yeah is there something wrong with it?" she asked.

"Daughters of the White and Light wear white, and after all, it is the true colour of death." Cordelia remarked.

"But won't everyone be wearing black?" she thought.

"Wearing white, shows our true colour." Cordelia said.

"But I don't have any wh-" she began to say.

Cordelia nodded her head in disapointment. She went back to her room and back to Schuyler.

"Take this, and wear it. Wear your pearls as well." Cordelia ordered, leaving.

She put on the thick strapped white silk dress. It went just below the knees. She put on the pearls, just like her grandmother told her. Her hair was down and brushed quickly.

"All set." she said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Shall we go?" Cordelia asked.

Schuyler nodded, putting on her black coat since it was the only exception that her grandmother allowed, but would be taken of when they arrived at the service.

Everybody was already there, they happened to be late. They all looked at them.

"Why do _they_ get to wear white? If I had known, I could of worn my dress." Mimi Force hissed, quietly.

"Azrael, do not forget. Darkness is your true colour." her father muttered.

Her twin embarrassed, nudged her for silence.

"We are sorry for the delay." Cordelia explained, to Mrs. Carondolet. She nodded and excused them. They took a seat, and the ceremony had begun.

"Aggie Carondolet, our daughter.." Mrs. Carondolet began.

Jack too was surprised with Schuyler's entrance. He hated it when Charles had said "Darkness is your true colour"

He hated his title. Abbadon. Angel of Destruction and Twin of the Apocalypse. Ex, highest rank to their former king Lucifer. Even if you had crossed sides to the lightness, never meant that you were lightness. He sighed, he always had been drawn to the light. But that would never change. He would always be, the Angel of Destruction.

"Father?" Jack asked.

"Yes?" Charles answered.

"Are you not Michael, Pure of Heart?" he wondered.

"Of course, why would you question that?" his father said.

"Then, darkness musn't be _your_ true colour." Jack remarked.

"After the bond was broken with Gabriel, I tried to stay different to her as much as possible. But yes, darkness is not my true colour it is White. However, as you and Mimi are my children in this cycle, it would be odd. Would it not?" he explained.

Jack nodded, understanding.

"Now, if you do not mind, I must have a talk to Cordelia." he informed, moving his direction towards a fairly old woman, and Schuyler.

'Cordelia' must have been Schuyler's grandmother.

He saw Schuyler excuse himself, and go to her friend Oliver. Schuyler and him started to murmur and chat. She met his gaze and gave him a small smile. He smiled back at her, making his way to her. But somebody had tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jack. Where are you going?" Mimi asked curiously, after witnessing Schuyler and his interaction.

"Nowhere. Just getting a drink." he lied.

"Oh really? Didn't seem like tell me, what's with you and stupid half-blood over there?" she asked, with a jealous edge in her voice.

"Half-blood?" he asked. Oh wait, he had forgotten she was half human.

"Oh.. nothing, we have a few same classes and a project." he lied again.

She frowned.

"Whatever." she said, accepting his lie, leaving with a glass of champagne.

He turned his direction to the drinks.

Somebody tapped him on the shoulder. Again.

"Mimi? What is it this time?" Jack hissed.

"Oh, then I guess I should just go." she spoke, a voice unlike his sister's.

Jack turned around to face Schuyler Van Alen.

"Sorry. Thought you were Mimi." he explained.

"I know." she smiled and shrugged.

"Wow, White. It suit's you." he complimented.

She smirked.

"My grandmother's idea." she told, rolling her eyes.

"White and Black gala's coming up. You going?" he asked.

"Yeah.." she answered, wondering where this was leading to.

"Who are you going with?" he thought.

"A friend. Oliver. You?" she informed.

Before he could answer, he was interrupted.

"Oh my, what's your name?" a woman asked, who was wearing black.

"Schuyler Van Alen?" Schuyler answered.

"Great. You are so model type. I'm putting you on the list." she smiled, taking a snapshot. Before she could protest she said,

"Oh and you. Jack Force right? Mimi's Force's brother. Your signed up too." she informed and leaving while looking for other people to annoy.

"Great, I'm a model." Schuyler muttered.

He shrugged, he had done modelling once. It didn't seem hard.

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll see you around." she smiled, walking back to her friend, Oliver. She went back to his side and saw him put an arm around Schuyler. She laughed and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. He blushed, and then smiled. When watching this, Jack couldn't help but feel jealous.

Bliss was sitting at the table bored. A random woman had just signed her up for modelling. She was happy that she had been chosen, and wondered if Mimi had gotten in, which she probably did. Her parents had gone off, talking to the Carondolets leaving her with her sister Jordan.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Jordan informed, moving.

She nodded, and turned around. She saw Dylan come up to Schuyler and Oliver talking. Well, there was nothing to do, but sit here at the table. So she stood up and walked towards them.

"Uhm, hey." Bliss greeted, and smiled shyly.

"Hey.." Schuyler and Oliver said, surprised.

"I'm sorry to disturb you guys, I was just so bored. Nothing to do you know, and I hate sitting all by myself, so I decided to intrude. Didn't mean to." she explained.

"That's okay. We were bored too." Schuyler said, smiling.

"Thanks." she said, smiling back.

"So.." Oliver said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Guess who's my date to the gala?" Schuyler asked, even though she knew it was easy to guess.

"Oliver?" Dylan guessed.

"How'd you know?" Oliver asked, sarcastically. Whenever big events came, Oliver was Schuyler's first choice. He was somebody to keep her company, plus he could protect her from being a loner.

"Guess who's date I am." Dylan smirked.

"You're going?" Bliss asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Yes, and you're not going to believe who's my date!" Dylan told.

"Who is it?" Schuyler wondered, with curiousity.

"She has red curls and green eyes." he hinted, giving away the answer.

"Mimi doesn't have red hair.. She's your date?" Schuyler thought.

Bliss coughed.

"Oh!" Schuyler realised.

Bliss and Dylan laughed.

"It's true." Bliss said.

"Wow, I would of never guessed." Oliver said.

"Bliss?" a voice spoke.

"Yeah?" she answered turning around.

"What are you doing?" Mimi asked, grinding her teeth.

"I'm talking.." she replied, while looking sheepish infront of Dylan, Schuyler and Oliver.

They moved to a different place, so they wouldn't get caught up in Mimi's mess.

"Tip one, don't hang with loosers." Mimi scowled.

Bliss nodded, while rolling her eyes and went back to sitting on the table.

What is with the world today! It's like the whole world is revolving around the Van Alen girl. First Jack then her best friend. Whatever, she thought. It's just because she was wearing that white dress. She took another glass of champagne, taking a sip. Alcohol had no effect on blue bloods, which was bad because if she were a red blood, she could get hangover and forget about problems if she had any, but on the other hand it was simply appaztizing on a blue blood tongue and very enjoyable.

"Why hello." a charming guy said.

"Hello." she smiled. He was so damn handsome. Not like her brother, but he was still hot. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Kingsley Martin." he introduced, giving her a bad boy smile.

"Hello, King-sley Mart-in." she slowed out the words. Even his name was sexy.

Calling him sexy would be an understatement, not after knowing him.


	13. Kingsley Martin

_I am going to plan on updating at least every 2 days. _

_Is anybody reading anymore? :(_

_Rissa, xx_

Kingsley Martin. You had to break his name into syllables. When he walked down the halls of Duschene, girls swooned. He was the new bad boy in the school, no doubt he was a Blue Blood. He occasionally was very flirty, winked at the girls and hearing their giggles, putting his hand through his dark brown hair and making it all messy..

Jack Force still remained Jack Force, but Kingsley Martin made good girls go literally _bad_.

His ancestors and family were old, well known and rich, like most of the Conclave. He didn't attend Committee meetings, who knows why but he was probably going to the gala. It was an important thing.

"His super cute.." Cicely Applegate whispered.

"His already on the team." Bryce informed the guys.

"Pathetic to be honest," Lucy Forbes, head girl hissed while rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't even go to the meetings, or follow the proper rules." she flipped back her hair while storming off.

First day at Duschene, he already got his reputation.

"Sky!" Oliver exclaimed, running up to her with his bag.

"Hey, Ollie. What is it?" Schuyler asked turning around from her locker.

"I can't come with you to the gala.. Sorry it's so short notice.. I know it's only tomorrow. My father's got some files I have to recover, you'll be alright, right?" he asked.

"Oh.." "That's okay. I'll go with Dylan and Bliss." she shrugged, while smiling unconvincingly.

He hugged her, trusting her doubtful smile.

"Stay safe, I won't be here today or tomorrow." he informed her.

She nodded, and watched him leaving in a rush.

"Ahh, nobody's Miss. Van Alens date? What a surprise." a unfamiliar voice spoke.

She turned around to find it was the new guy, Kingsley. Martin.

Schuyler gritted her teeth while continuing to get her notebook.

"Kingsley Martin." he grinned at her, offering his hand.

She sighed.

"Schuyler Van Alen." and accepted his handshake, while locking her lock.

"I know." he remarked.

She nodded, not caring.

"You don't have a date for tomorrow right? That's what I thought. Good pick you up at 8? Great.

See you tomorrow." he spoke, practically speaking for her.

Before she could protest, she wondered how he knew where she lived.

"I know lots of things." he clarified while winking at her, going to class.

_Did he just read my mind?_

"Well that's settled." she muttered unhappily.

She began to walk to class and overheard some girls.

"I have the perfect dress for the gala.. it's so vintage." Lissy Harris babbled.

A dress. It was tomorrow! She didn't have anything to wear.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, somebody had given her a text.

_I got a black dress for the gala. It's the least I could do. -Oliver._

Her lips played a delighted smile. It's like everybody was reading her mind today.

_Oh, what would I do without you Ollie? -Schuyler._

"I met him at the funeral yesterday." Mimi told her minions, who were circling her for the new goss on the new guy.

"What did he say?" one of them asked, jumping up and down grabbing her arm in excitement.

"Hands off, thanks." she hissed. The girl immediently detracted her hands off her and froze.

"His name is Kingsley Martin. His in my class for both Science, English, Drama and Physical Ed. Exactly 6'1foot tall and his family is super important and go back a long way, if you know what I mean. We had a few drinks at Aggie's funeral and talked. His super flirtacious." she revealed, smiling at herself with pride knowing she was so skilled at getting anybody's profile.

"Spying on me now girls?" Kingsley Martin smirked, happy to know everybody in the school was talking about him.

Some of the girls giggled, and blushed.

Mimi pulled her tongue out, making a face.

"Spying and _observing_ are two totally different things."

"Really? I don't think observing requires you knowing which shared classes we have and knowing how tall I am." he laughed.

"Whatever. I'll see you around, _Martin_." and with that her stiletto's were walking off.

_Diva, much?_

He used the glom on her.

She half turned around, just enough so he could see her pouting lips.

Nearly everybody saw their little connection.

"Cmon, let's go to the meeting." Mimi said, happily.

"What's with you today? Happy mood?" Jack smiled putting an arm around her.

Obviously he had not saw Kingsley and her's interaction.

"What? I'm not allowed to be happy?" she pushed his arm away jokingly.

He rolled his eyes and put his arm around her again.

She smiled.

When they arrived, they we're like a picture perfect. Same blonde hair and green eyes. Jack had put an arm around Mimi. Schuyler stopped staring and looked down at her lap.

"Now that we're all here, as you all know. The gala is tomorrow. As a tradition, gentlemen are to wear white and ladies you are to wear black. Most of the Committee members will be there and a few Conclave members, so be on your best behavoir. This ball is for _all_ Dushene students, even if they're not blue bloods. Have I checked everything?" Mrs. Dupont informed.

"Oh and yes, everyone will need an escort. If we could go around in the circle naming your companion so we can announce you at the gala it would be perfect."

"We'll start from Madeleine."

"Alfredo Rachetta." Mimi said. Alfredo was a hot Italian guy, one of the city's biggest playboy's, and Mimi's familiar and just one of her many current boyfriends.

Ms. Dupont nodded, and listed it on her paper.

"Kitty Mullins." Jack answered.

"Ava Breton." Jaime informed.

"Dylan Ward." Bliss muttered. Everybody looked at her like she was on drugs, and Mimi nearly had a total cough attack in her chair.

"Kingsley Martin." Schuyler shyly mumbled.

"Sorry, who was that?" Ms. Dupont asked again.

"Kingsley Martin." she said louder, so everybody heard. Everybody had ten times the reaction of Bliss's answer. Mimi had her mouth hanging wide open while Jack just had widened eyes. Bliss just smiled and the other's soon composed their face.

Ms. Dupont nodded, and soon everybody had finished naming their escorts.

"Thank you for attending the meeting. Don't forget, tomorrow 8pm." Ms. Dupont reminded, allowing everybody to leave.

"Wow, Kingsley Martin. I never would of guessed." Bliss smirked.

"Long story." Schuyler huffed.

Mimi shoved Schuyler with her shoulder.

"Oh my, so sorry." Mimi said sarcastically.

"Better go. See you tomorrow!" Bliss waved, rushing to Mimi's side.

Schuyler absolutely loathed Mimi. She had never done anything to her, or was it just because of her clothes? She sighed. There were some things she could not understand in the popular world.

"Schuyler?" Jack spoke. It seemed like he had been trying to reach he attention for awhile.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah?" Schuyler answered.

"I thought you were going to the gala with Oliver.." he said.

"He had to bail. And Kingsley offered." she shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Oh." he thought.

"You and Kitty?" she said, saying it in a tone for confirmation.

"Erhh yeah. She's a great girl." he said sheepishly, putting his hand through his hair.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow night." she said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yep. See you then." he agreed.

He watched her walk, turn around giving him a wave and then start to walk again. He gave her a smile and walked in the other direction.


	14. Crimson Eyes and Silver Pupils

_Ta-da ! Noo, the gala's not here yet. It __starts__ in the NEXT chapter!_

_Sorry this one's so short._

_:]_

_Rissa, xx_

As Schuyler walked home that afternoon, the sky had started to turn darker. The sun was down, and it a small breeze uncovered her hair from her face. There was a shadow, or had she just imagined it?

No it was just an imagination. She had no right to be scared, she was a **blue blood**. Nothing could kill them. She continued to walk. Another shadow? What was it? Was she just seeing things? She started to run with all her power, but when she turned around the corner something had put a hand to her mouth. She screamed, but nothing came out. Nobody could help her. With all her power she tried to defend herself but the hold was too strong. Crimson fire eyes, and silver pupils. What was happening to her? It had fangs and was so close to her neck. The thing had it's fangs so close to her neck that if she moved an inch, blood would release.

_Ahh.. so much resemblance to your mother. She would hate it if I killed you now.. Maybe I shall wait? Well, I'd never get a chance like this. Say your prayers child. _

It had sent her some sort of telepathy message to her mind. She could nearly see her life flashing through her eyes.

Her eyes fluttered awake.

"Mrs. Cordelia, your granddaughter is awake!" the nurse called out.

"Sky! Are you alright?" Oliver shouted.

_Was it a dream, what had happened to me? What was it? _

"What happened to me?" she lifted herself up from the hospital bed.

"You passed out, Beauty had found you. Are you alright? What happened? Do you remember?" Oliver questioned.

"No, I don't remember anything.. Beauty was there?" she lied.

She had forgotten that Beauty was a hellhound which had some sort of protection for her, she had forgotten what the Committee said.

"Schuyler! You are awake!" Cordelia exclaimed relieved.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she muttered.

"I'll need to talk to you before the gala. It is just a few hours away, you have been unconcious for a long time. Anyway, we shall get you home." Cordelia said. She went towards the nurses, arranging it.

"Thank god.. If you did an '_Allegra'_ on me, I would have been the worst conduit in history." Oliver joked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Have some respect for the comatosed" she laughed.

"I'm just so glad you're okay.." Oliver said.

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

But behind the smile, was fear and anxiety.

And something, that nobody would understand.


	15. Preparations

_In answer to bluebloodslover, yes Oliver had to recover some files but Cordelia called him. As a conduit, he has to be there for her. _

_This is what you've been waiting for. _

_The gala!_

_Enjoy, I'm going to try and be a good writer in these chapters. :)_

_Rissa. My spelling thing is all stuffed up, when I type R I S S A, it automatically turns into Rissole. LOOOLLL. GRRRRR. ;L_

_Eff this stupid mac!_

Bliss was looking stunning. Her firey red curls flowed down, her green eyes were illuminated from the dark red lipgloss. She rubbed her lips together, satisfied with her complexion. Her dress fitted her perfectly, a bit tight near her chest region but other than that she was as perfect as a Texan barbie doll. She put on her six inch black shiny stiletto's, the same ones she had worn yesterday at the funeral. The doorbell rang. She squeeled in happiness and jumped excitedly.

_His here!_

She quickly ran to the door, answering it.

"Hel-lo" Dylan stuttered.

Bliss quickly composed her hair from running.

"Hey." she smiled.

"You clean up nice." he commented.

"Same goes to you." she returned his compliment.

It was true. His dark brushed black hair and white suit made him look like a total god.

_Flashback_

_She was in a different dress, and Dylan was also dressed differently. The house was not the same, but it looked eerily alike. _

"_Miss. Stanford, may I escort you to the ball?" Alfred Lord Burlington asked, in his most dashing voice, offering his hand._

"_We shall." she smiled gracefully and took his hand in hers. _

A voice interrupted her from seeing the rest of the memory.

"Ready to go?" Dylan asked.

She wondered if he had shared what she just experienced.

"Let's go." Bliss whispered.

He put out his hand, and she took it. She smiled, it was just like her flashback.

"Jaaaacccckkkkkkkk!" Mimi screeched.

"What is it?" Jack huffed, fixing his collar.

"Zip me up?" she asked.

He followed her voice to the bathroom and pulled the zip up.

"Thank you." she said, turning around facing him. She put her hands on his chest.

He pulled away and continued to get ready in his room. She frowned.

Mimi gazed at her reflection in the mirror, with an arched back and one hand on her hip.

"What do you think?" she wondered.

"Beautiful." he answered, adjusting his bow.

She smiled.

"Jack?" she mumbled.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Have you gained all your memories yet? You know.." she began to say.

He nodded a yes. It had been awhile since it had happened, somewhere near after the night at the bank and when Aggie had died, he had accessed every memory in his past lives. He realised what his sister was leading this conversation to. Twins, were soulmates. They are usually to bond at the age for 21, but it there's nothing against bonding before the age of that.

She put this to thought and continued to get dressed, as he did the same.

"Magical." she smiled, spinning in twirled dress. It was_ exquisite_.

Her blonde locks were done in a simple bun. The door bell rang, it must have been Mimi's date.

"Alfredo." Mimi smiled crookedly.

"My love, shall we go now?" Alfredo said in his charming Italian voice.

She grabbed her purse and blew a kiss to her brother before heading out.

Jack adjusted his bow once more and then left to pick up his date and familiar, Kitty Mullins.

"Ollie. It's _fine_. You can go back to recovering those files for your dad. I have to go to the gala." Schuyler insisted.

"You sure? I leave you for one day and what do you know, you faint and are found by your dog." Oliver smiled.

She rolled her eyes.

"I seriously have to go now, Kingsley's going to be here soon." she admitted.

"Kingsley Martin?" he coughed.

"He heard I had no date, and I had no choice!" she defended herself.

He laughed.

"Alright. I'm going to go now. Wait, stay here for a sec. Kay? Don't move an inch." he ordered.

She sighed, but listened to him waiting.

He came back with a rectangular box in his hands.

She raised an eyebrow with a puzzled look on her face.

He opened the lid of the box, and held up an astonishing dress. It was strapless, and it would shape her breast. The dress wasn't exactly black but it was still acceptable.

"For me?" she gasped.

He nodded, smiling.

"I saw it the other day. It reminded me of you, so I thought, why the hell not?" he grinned.

She hugged him tightly and let go.

"Oliver, I love you!" she exclaimed happily.

"Really?" he said astounded.

"Yes, you're the best friend in the whole entire world." she announced.

His face had changed. First with happiness, shock then realisation.

"I should go now. Have fun tonight." he said with a weak smile.

"Bye Ollie." she said, watching him go out the door.

She quickly got dressed and put on her mother's old high heels that were still glamorous for their age.

"Schuyler." Cordelia pronounced.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I must talk to you about something.. Important." her grandmother said in a stressed tone.

She put her hands on Cordelia's shoulders.

"What is it grandmother?" she whispered, asking in a worried voice.

"Did I ever tell you about your, mother and father?" Cordelia asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded no.

Her grandmother took a seat, gesturing Schuyler to sit with her.

"You're mother, Allegra in this lifecycle is Gabriel the Uncorrupted. She and Michael, Pure of Heart twins. They were the most heavenly angels of us all. Michael and Gabriel were soulmates, each other's half and twin. They were to be bonded, like in every cycle. One day.. she broke that bond.. for a human._ Steven Chase_." Cordelia said.

She had her mouth open surprised.

"My father.." she realised.

Cordelia nodded confirming her realisation.

"Michael Pure of Heart, in this cycle is Charles Force. You may know his children, Madaleine and Benjamin?" Cordelia wondered.

_Charles Force! Her uncle? This blue blood family this has got me confused! _She thought.

"Yes, I know them. They're in most of my classes.." she informed.

Then, something hit her, or should she say striked her.

"Wait.. Twins are soulmates? That means Jack and Mimi are meant to be toge-" she said.

"Correct. Abbadon and Azrael. They are the angels of darkness who have served the light for very long." she nodded.

She sat there speechless. A pang of jealously went through her mind. Her life was so complicated, and out of control.

"Do not worry, granddaughter. Let's not continue this anymore. You'll be late for tonight." Cordelia remarked.

Her grandmother stood up, bringing her up aswell.

Cordelia sighed.

"What?" Schuyler wondered.

Cordelia went through her bag, searching for something. A tube of lipstick in her hands, aswell as some other make-up.

She thought of a thought that maybe she would lock herself in her room. She hated putting more than a little make-up on.

As if Cordelia heard her every thought she said,

"It's a gala."

She nodded in defeat and went to look in the mirror.

Schuyler applied the bright cherry red lipstick and darkened her eyelashes.

_There, that's enough._

She packed the make-up back in her grandmother's bag and brushed her hair.

A knock on the door was heard and Cordelia answered it.

"Schuyler. Your escort is here!" she shouted.

"Coming!" she yelled.

"Schuyler." Kingsley noted.

"Kingsley" Schuyler noted back.

He stepped into his limo, which was soon followed by her.

"You're looking hot." he winked.

She turned red, speechless.

"Take my hand." he commanded. He took his hand, following his own order and got out of the limousine.

They walked upstairs and ascended in a line.

"Now, let's put forward the stunning Schuyler Van Alen and her dashing escort Kingsley Martin.

Everybody turned their heads around to see the couple. Lindsay Forshee had just coughed on her champagne and got it on her BFFL Stacey Jenkins.

"Lindsay, what the hell!" she yelled, going to the bathroom.

Mimi Force looked furious on the spot, looking at the gobsmacking hot pair, almost breaking her glass from her strong hold on her it. While on the other hand, Jack took a sip of his champagne smiling, cheering her.

Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.


	16. Miss Jealousy

_Promise to give me a hand, and I promise to reach for your heart, x._

_Hope you guys like this chapter. Keep reviewing, I'm losing hope._

_Riss, xx._

Duschene's auditorium had turned into a massive ballroom. It had the long curtain's open, revealing the stars in the sky, with the moon reflecting on the glass. There was a balcony, where the soft bliss would reach your face. A beautiful fairytale setting.

They held hands while climbing down the staircase, heading to the dancing area.

Kingsley put a hand on Schuyler's waist, while she put a hand on her shoulder clasping their other hand. They were dancing to the chorus of "I Like it" by Enrique Iglesias.

She tried to hold her giggles, she had nearly stepped on Kingsley's toes more than three times now.

They swirled around for what seemed like ages until they had decided to take a break.

He headed towards Mimi and her people, while she made her way to the balcony.

"Hey there!" Dylan called, with Bliss smiling at his side.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Amazing dress." Bliss complimented.

"Thanks.. You too." she thanked. She still didn't know how to react with one of Mimi's followers around her. Especially her best friend, but she seemed different and _nice_.

"Cya. We're going to get a drink." he waved.

She nodded and went to the balcony as she planned.

Schuyler stretched her arm on the edge of the balcony. She sighed, she was not feeling so well. Her fear of what had attacked her had not gone. What if it came back again? She knew whatever the thing was it could crush her, even if she was a blue blood. Her head looked up to face the beautiful city and it's tall skyscrapers. If only life was that simple.

"Why, why if it isn't Miss. Jealousy who nearly broke her glass when I came down stairs with smoking Van Alen." Kingsley smirked.

"Excuse me? Do you know who I am? Mimi Force is jealous of _nobody_!" Mimi announced.

"Dance?" he asked with a irresistible smile.

"No, thanks." she declined, finding it hard to say the words.

"Cmon, let's go Alfredo." she tugged him along to the dancefloor.

He rolled his eyes and asked one of Mimi's minions.

"And, what about you?" he asked, doing the same smile.

We all know that any girl who refused Kingsley Martin, was damn crazy.

Okay. Maybe she was crazy. Why had the great Madeleine Force declined bad boy Kingsley Martin.

When she danced with Alfredo, she felt no fun at all.

"I'm bored. Entertain me.." she whispered into his ear, licking her lips.

"I'm all yours." he said while showing his long neck to her.

She bit her lip. It had been awhile, and she was kinda thirsty.

No, there were too many red bloods around. She groaned.

"Why don't you sit down?" she asked.

He sat down immediently, like a puppy following it's master.

She smiled at the thought.

"Stay." she commanded.

She walked towards her circle of 'friends'.

"Where is he?" Mimi asked.

Her friends already knew who 'he' was.

One of them pointed to the spot on the dance floor.

Her face looked at Kingsley and one of her followers dancing.

Seriously, she thought. She was practically prettier than everybody in the whole wide world. Well that was her perspective.

_Somebody's Miss. Jealousy.._

_Shut up Kingsley. At least I'm not a desperate guy who dances with the next girl he sees._

_Oh, and stop using the glom on me. _

_Aww, poor miss Madeleine can't handle the pressure of me dancing with another girl. _

_If it makes you feel better, you can have my next dance diva._

_Whatever. _

And with that, Miss. Jealousy closed her mind to him smiling. There was no way in hell she'd refused him again. She had to show off her diva dancing skills.


	17. Goodnight

_Heres a bit of Jachuyler for you guys ! (:_

_Enjoy!_

_R I S S , xx._

Jack Force had an eye for _one_ girl. Schuyler Van Alen. He had looked everywhere for her, but she was nowhere. After watching her dance with Kingsley, he had lost her.

He decided to go to the balcony, it was peaceful there.

It was a nice cool night, it wasn't hot or warm but wasn't freezing cold. Enjoyable breeze. He had forgotten that anybody was here, and noticed a dark haired figure. Of course he'd recognise her hair by now.

"Schuyler." he breathed.

She turned her face around, and her cherry lips curved into a smile.

"Jack." she whispered.

He looked at her, top to bottom with enjoyment. She crossed her arms.

"Checking me out?" she mocked.

"Maybe I am." he said smugly.

She continued to look at the sky, admiring it's appearance. She looked upset about something, but he couldn't figure out why.

"What's on your mind?" he asked concerned.

She didn't answer for a moment, but she eventually did.

"I'm scared." she answered his question.

He frowned, he felt protective of her.

"There's nothing to be scared of." he comforted her by putting an arm around her.

She shrugged, and nodded in disagreement.

"It could of killed me, if it wanted to. It had crimson eyes.. silver pupils." she explained, shuddering at the thought.

One image flashed through his mind. Croatan, also known as Silver Blood.

Lucifer's soldiers, and angels who refused to play by the rules. They consumed blue blood's blood, their own kind. It sickened him. Silver Blood's were extremely powerful because after consuming the blood, they had double the power.

"Don't put that to thought. I'll tell my father about this, I'm sure he can do something." he thought.

"Thank you." she thanked, giving him a sincere smile.

Jack looked into Schuyler's eyes. Green against Blue eyes.

She broke eye contact and flickered her eyes to inside.

"Let's just stay a little bit longer." he said, smiling playfully putting his face close to her.

She looked back at him, and hesitation was written all over her face. She put her lips to his slowly.

He put his arms around her waist, pulling her in. He felt her smile when he did so. Her hands were softly placed on his face.

The breeze softly brushed her hair towards her face which interrupted their embrace.

She laughed while he dropped his hands from her waist, putting his face down and smiling himself.

Schuyler put her hands on his bow, playing with it.

"Where's Kitty?" she asked, wondering.

He shrugged.

"She's probably sitting down, like I told her to." he replied.

"Oh." she said.

"Everybody, this is the last dance. Time to dance with somebody other than your partner!" the headmistress informed through the microphone.

He took her hand in his and took her inside where other couple's were spinning nonchalantly.

'Eclipse (All Yours)' was playing, the song was by a band called Metric.

Kingsley had gone with Mimi, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Schuyler wrapped her arms around Jack's neck while he did the same with her waist. They swayed slowly, like they could do this forever, if they could.

They noticed their escorts looking at them, surprised.

Kingsley eventually smirked, and Mimi just looked angry but in the end shrugged.

Schuyler glanced at Dylan and Bliss swirling happily in laughter. They were like a happy couple. When they saw her glancing, they waved. She smiled back.

Obviously they didn't go by the rules when Ms. Dupont said 'somebody other than your partner.'

After the song finished, they stopped swaying and the gala was finished. Everybody left with their escorts.

They stood infront of Kingsley's limo.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Schuyler said, smiling.

"Goodnight." Jack waved, smiling. Walking to his ride.

She was about to step in the car but then she heard his voice.

"Schuyler." he said.

"Yes?" she wondered.

He ran back to her with his vampire skills, reaching their in an amount of milliseconds.

He gave her a smooch on the lips, until he finally let go. Her heart pounded with excitement and adrenaline. He walked back to the limo in a rush but before stepping he stepped in the limo,

he spoke.

"Goodnight." and gave her a wink.

She stood their motionless in the cool night.

Schuyler Van Alen, was falling for Jack Force.


	18. Pretty Pink

_Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate your reviews guys. So thanks, for everything, (:_

_Sorry for not updating sooner, oh hand btw this is a Dylan+Bliss chap._

_SORRY FOR MY LACKNESS OF UPDATING __

_AGAIN !_

_Riss, xx_

"Come inside, for me. Pllleeeaasseee." Bliss begged.

Dylan rolled his eyes and stepped in.

"Nice." he complimented.

The house was large. Why wouldn't it be? It had a swimming pool, and everything seemed to be fairly modern.

"Follow me, I'll show you my room." she smiled, gently holding his hand and steered her way to her room.

She opened the door slowly to reveal a room, fit for a princess.

There were old barbie dolls and houses on the side, pink silk curtains, a huge closet and who could forget, a princess bed with matching pillows.

"Pink?" he wondered resting himself on the bed.

"BobiAnne likes to treat me like a barbie doll." she explained.

"BobiAnne, your mum?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, step-mother. I've never known my real one. My father doesn't talk about her." she said.

"Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that." he apologised sheepishly.

"Do you want anything?" she asked.

"I'm right." he answered.

She sat down with him on the bed.

"Wait a second." she thought while standing up to put the light off.

When the lights went off, her room turned magical. Pink luminous hearts glowed on the walls and she put on her lava lamp, which was surprisingly not pink. Well, it was more red than pink.

He smirked.

"A bit too much pink for my liking." he teased making a face.

She laughed and laid next to him on the bed.

"Have fun tonight?" he asked, wondering with curiosity. He faced her to see an honest answer.

"Yes, I did. It was fantastic. Especially the dancing." she said truthfully smiling at the memory of them dancing.

"Good." he said, bringing his lips to hers.

It wasn't a rough kiss, but it wasn't gentle. Like two teenagers crazily in love.

He put a hand on her red curls while she tugged onto his suit. Her right sleeve came loose and he had tried to pull it down, until there was a knocking in the door.

"Bliss, are you there? Can I come in?" her father asked, knocking at the door.

"Hide under the covers!" Bliss commanded whispering.

Dylan followed her order and stayed still as a statue, trying not to breathe.

"Sure, why not?" she said, looking a bit stressed.

Her father opened the door and stood there.

"BobiAnne and myself are going out. Look after your sister. Okay?" he said.

She nodded.

"Your room's looking especially pink today.. We might change it later." he thought.

"No, it's fine. I like it." she said.

"Enjoy yourself tonight?" he asked.

"Yep." she answered. She was eager to have her father leave.

He nodded and closed the door.

Dylan got back up from the covers with ruffled up hair.

"That was close." she thought, breathing evenly.

"Thought he'd never leave." he smirked.

"Tell me about it." she said.

"Now, where were we?" he asked playfully.

"Right here." she answered while lifting his head up so she could reach his lips.

He smiled as the lava lamp's light shone on their faces while they we're kissing.


	19. Wish there was a word for Jack Force

_Not much to say really.. but not much homework other than an essay on Saint Paul._

_***Groans***__, I go to a Catholic school and I'm not really Catholic which is annoying, since we do heaps of things revolved around Jesus. Though, it's a great school. Sorry for my babbling? Back to the story shall we?This chapter is small, but the next one will be big. I'm sorry to say all you jack, Sky fans will hate the ending of this chap. -.-_

_Riss. _

Jack Force promised himself that he would ask his father about Silver Bloods to protect Schuyler. He had a protective feeling of her, and didn't like her unsafe. He didn't know how to ask his father, but he'd have to find a way to.

"Father, may I speak to you for a moment?" Jack spoke.

Charles nodded, gesturing him to sit down while he looked at his diary on the desk.

"What is it, son?" Charles wondered looking up from the diary.

"Do you remember the.. Silver Bloods?" he asked while twitching his fingers, with worry in what his father's answer would be.

"I don't know what you're talking about. They don't _exist_." Charles clarified with a edge in his voice.

"But they do! A friend has told me so, and has been a victim of it's attack. We must do something, don't you unders-" he argued, his angelic face turned angry and frustrated.

"Silence Jack. I am Michael, Pure of Heart. Do you not remember, when we finished them off in Rome? Exactly. Your friend is a liar, you are not to trust them. And even if they did return... the Committee would be on their guard. Now get along." his father explained, nodding his head in pure dissapointment and disgust at his sons behaviour.

Jack gritted his teeth and stormed off.

"Who is this friend you speak of?" his father muttered asking, when he had turned his back.

"All I know is that, Schuyler isn't a lier." he hissed.

"Gabriel's daughter? Just like her mother isn't she.. She's trouble for you. You should be by your sister's side, two halves of a person.. Otherwise you will know of what will happen." Charles informed, standing up form his chair exitting the room.

Jack sighed, his father was never wrong, always right. He knew what this meant.

Ignoring, Schuyler Van Alen. Even if he had fallen for her.

Mimi had just overheard her brother and father's conversation. She was about to stop listening when Jack had stormed off, but Charles had asked him the question that she too, wanted to know the answer of. The answer of the question bothered her. Schuyler Van Alen? What was with her brother's obsession with the stupid girl. I am much more prettier than her, she thought to herself. Charles was right, that girl was trouble for him. Jack and her belonged together, she knew that now. And now she knew that he knew too.

She sat on her chair, looking herself in the mirror brushing her shiny blonde hair. Right now, her skin was totally flawless and her green eyes stood out. Her brother had come from behind her, resting his hands on her shoulder. She smiled at the reflection she saw. Two beautiful twins with the exact same breath-taking features.

"Is there anything you want?" she asked.

He nodded a yes looking at her through the mirror playing with a string of her hair.

"What is it?" she wondered, turning her head around for an answer.

"You." he answered smiling softly while colliding their lips together.

If there was a masculine word for 'slut', Jack was exactly that. Two girls in one night? You would of thought he was a better gentleman. Oh but no, you thought wrong.

The next day Mimi Force, woke up to a beautiful day. She would never forget her brother's intimate kisses last night. She couldn't help but be curious what had changed him, probably Charles. But whatever it was, she was completely happy. She got out a pen and wrote a note and put it in his novel he was reading for English.

_The Unused Science lab, down the hall. Period 4 and 5, Mimi. _


	20. If Looks Could Kill

_Just finished my biology homework. Grr. -.-"_

_I hate doing homework on cells, don't you? Haha. Please review, x_

_Also, just read the latest chapter of British Socialites. If you love Gossip Girl, you should check it out. It's a very good fanfic! _

_Riss._

That morning, Schuyler woke up to a beautiful sun-shining day. It had been yesterday that she had realised that she had fallen for the one and only Jack Force. He would have to feel the same way, would he not? After all, he was the one who lead her on. She smiled, maybe she would send him a note in class. Today she would look decent.

She brushed her dark hair and straightened out it's knots and tangles leaving tendrils of hair on her brush. After washing her face so her weary eyes would be no more, she put on her skirt and blouse. With her well known converses and tights of course, those were unforgettable. She put on her cardigan and left for school.

"Hey Ollie. How did recovering those files for your dad go?" she asked.

"Hey Sky! Yeah, we found some books in the Repository." he answered her question.

"Haha, great!" she smiled enthusiastically.

"You seem happy today, anything I should know about?" he teased, making a face.

She pushed him jokingly.

He put his hands up in defeat.

"Only asking." he smirked.

"It's just a nice day, don't you think?" she changed the subject, hoping he wouldn't realise the real reason of her happiness.

He nodded in agreement.

They arrived at the school gates, but Dylan was not there. Instead he was with Bliss, alone. But when he saw them walk past he gave them a wave, which they returned.

"See you at break." Oliver said, getting his books and making his way to class.

Schuyler nodded and headed to class. Jack was in it, which made her feel nervous. She placed her her books not wanting to, but it was the only seat available.

Throughout the whole entire lesson, they sat through it doing nothing. He didn't even give her a look, or a hi. She felt irritated. He seemed to be twitching the pages through his novel.

_Fine,_ she thought. He didn't really like her did he, just when she was in some pretty ballroom dress? Ha, it was obvious. He was just like all the others guys. She kept on staying out of focus until somebody spoke.

"Schuyler?" Jack asked.

Oh, so now he was speaking to her?

"What?" she said with a annoyed voice.

He pointed to a note he put in front of her.

She read the his handwriting.

_I'm sorry. It's complicated. Yesterday was a mistake._

Inside, she felt like she could die. How stupid was she falling for him. Jack looked at her with a concerned look. She quickly composed her face, and sent back.

_I know._

He seemed disappointed in her reply like he wanted her to reply _"Why?" _

So he simply nodded and went back to listening to the teacher.

Her mind was faraway and she gazed at the window. And she thought Jack was a nice guy, but obviously that wasn't true. The bell went and everybody left in a rush, keen to leave the classroom. They were the last two to leave, they parted ways. She couldn't help but look back. He walked towards his sister, while his sister noticed him coming. Mimi shooed off her minions behind her back, and took hold of Jack's tie while looking up, asking if he was alright. Then Mimi's eyes flickered to her's giving her a 'What are you looking at?' and before her brother could turn around she decided to turn around. After she placed her books in her locker, she met Oliver at the cafeteria.

"What happened to you? You were like Miss. Sunshine, and now you're Miss. Grumpy." Oliver said while taking a bite of his apple.

"Tired of class." Schuyler muttered.

He frowned and gave her a friendly hug while eyes stared into their backs.

"Thanks." she said.

She sat down and picking at her salad.

"Hey, it will be alright. I'm in your classes for Period 4 and 5." he replied.

"Your right. I should cheer up." she said, forcing herself to smile.

"Hey guys!" Dylan greeted, with Bliss at his side. Lately, they were inseparable. Maybe they were a thing now. Bliss waved, shyly.

"Hey." Schuyler and Oliver greeted back.

"You guys have Biology next?" Dylan asked.

"Yep. Crap, look at the time. We better grab our books." Oliver said, looking at his watch.

"I'll save you a seat. " Oliver said into her ear.

She arrived at class a bit late from her slow walking, finding a seat next to Oliver.

"Miss. Van Alen. You are a bit late." Mr. Tanderson said.

"Sorry." she apologized.

Mr. Tanderson nodded, accepting her apology.

"For that, may I have you get us some equipment for our lab experiment in the unused science lab, down the hall?" he asked.

Schuyler nodded, while he gave her the keys to the lab.

She walked herself down the hall and stopped to put the keys in. The door wouldn't budge. She tried again, but it still didn't work. Her fingers were slowly placed, and it magically unlocked. She opened the door and stood frozen. You wouldn't believe the look on Schuyler's face when she saw Jack against the wall by Mimi and kissing. If looks could kill, Jack Force would have died on the spot.


	21. Shattered

_Thanks for all of your reviews, it means heaps to me. _

_SORRY FOR NOT UPDATINGGG. Been forcing myself to watch some movies, that I haven't seen._

_Oh, and today I watched Pride and the Prejudice. I am absolutely in love with that movie now._

_I loved your feedback, and yes. You can hate me for letting Schuyler witness it. :L_

_all part of the story._

_Lol, i'ma try put lines to separate the different character's pov's. Please tell me if this is good or not. _

_Riss(:_

At that moment, Schuyler's heart broke into a million pieces, shattering on the ground. It was no doubt, everybody could hear her heart break.

A figure walked past and then walked back to pop his head back in.

"Ooh, the Force twins are at it!" he smirked leaving.

"Shut up Martin! I'm going to get you." Mimi hissed exitted to stalk him and Schuyler had a feeling it was just to leave the awkwardness.

"I'm just getting some equipment.." Schuyler managed to say. She found the dusty boxes filled with microscopes and rushed to leave before she could breakdown.

"Schuyler wait! You don't understand." Jack called after her.

"Jack, I don't care what you have to say right now. I don't care about you or your make-out sessions with your sister. I don't care and I never will." she shouted furiously running out of the doors of Duschene.

Jack stood their motionless, it seems like Schuyler's heart wasn't the only one that broke.

Schuyler ran out of Duschene. She would have to ditch class, she didn't feel like it. Cordelia would get her a note anyway. She left the box of microscopes at the gates not caring where they'd end up.

She got out her mobile and sent a message.

_Ollie. It's Sky. I think I'm sick. I won't be coming to school for a few days. Tell the teacher. -Schuyler._

Whenever Schuyler felt sad, she would go to the one place where she could talk to somebody. Her mother. She made her way to the hospital. It was a unusaul spot to go, especially if you were sad. But this place was her escape, her safe place.

"Schuyler, it's school hours, what are you doing here?" the nurse wondered.

"I have a note.. Anyway, can I visit my mother?" she asked with a hint of desperation.

The nurse nodded allowing her request and went back to her work.

"Mum." she breathed. She held her mother's cold and stiff hand.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited for awhile. I've been having a busy week.." she explained.

She heard ducks quack, and she peered out the window to see the park. It was the same park that her parents and her went to, and occasionally Cordelia at one stage went to.

_Flashback._

_Schuyler was only three years old. Her short black hair was done in a small ponytail while her deep blue eyes stayed focused on the pond. Her parents were sitting on the bench, smiling and watching her feed the ducks. They would always laugh at her for throwing the whole piece of bread instead of ripping into tiny segments. One time she had hit a duck in the head. It wasn't her fault she thought. The duck wasn't paying attention. _

"_Look, daddy!" she squeeling happily pointing to the dirt in delight after writing ' S K Y L A ' in it. _

"_Well done, but that's not how you spell your name sweetheart." her father said walking up to the patch of dirt with un-practised handwriting._

_Schuyler's face frowned sadly but her mother gestured her to come to her. Schuyler ran happily to her and wrapped her arms around her._

_Her mother kissed her daughters cheeks and let her go back to the pond with her father. It was the last real embrace they had before she had gone into a coma after her father died in a car accident._

Schuyler couldn't help but cry.

"I wish you would wake up. I miss you." she mumbled. She let go of her mother's hand and slouched back onto her seat, soon drifting into sleep.

That night, Jack stay still laying on his bed, unable to sleep. His mind full of racing thoughts.

He couldn't erase the face on Schuyler's face when she saw his sister and him together. There were several emotions. Anger. Sadness. Hurt. Agony.

But he had to make it up to her somehow.

So, tomorrow he'd be at the Repository.


	22. Don't Rush Jack

**Hey there guys!**

**Long time no see, I know right? Haha.**

**Sorry for the wait. I'm going to try and be a good writer to make it up.**

**Sorry it's also short btw..**

**I would normally make this Bliss/Mimi chap, but for you guy's I'll make it a Jack one. **

**Here it goes,**

**Rissaa, x**

Jack's emerald eyes opened to fresh morning. The sun was smiling and the birds sang.

Then, getting up, he left the untidy bed which the maids would soon fix up and turned to gaze at the mirror.

He was still wearing his pyjamas(Jack Force can pull of anything) and on the other hand his blonde hair was all messed up like when somebody rubs a balloon on top of your head.

After standing there just looking at the mirror he then snapped into realisation.

_Today is the day you make it up to Schuyler. _

He quickly changed into some jeans and a shirt and brushed his teeth and hair. Rushing down the steps, nearly caused him to fall but he caught himself just in time.

Sully was inside the limousine listening to the radio, he figured that he wouldn't want to disturb Sully so instead decided to walk.

People looked at him grinning and smiling. _What was with the world today?_

The Repository was a very historic place. It could give you flashbacks and memories. He was trying to find something on 'Silver Bloods', since one had tried to kill Schuyler. He would gather all the information he could and help her, but without Mimi or anybody knowing, _especially_ Charles. Looking in the 'S' section, he found nothing on them. Not even a sentence a word, anything. They had wiped out anything in the books so nobody would know about them. Or maybe they were long gone, and Schuyler was after all lying. But he did not think of Schuyler as an lier.

He heard some people talking close to him.

"Ollie. It's not going to be here, I told you so!" the familiar voice remarked.

"Wait, it might be. You never know you know." the other voice defended.

Schuyler and her friend were here as well. Was this good or bad? Bad, defaintly bad. Especially of what had happened yesterday. He went for the exit.

"Jack?" the voice he wished was not her.

He turned around with a blank expression on his face.

Schuyler's face wasn't angry but instead was composed and calm.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Researching some history." he answered thinking of the most believable lie.

She nodded, while going back to whatever she was doing. She stopped thinking for awhile.

"Jack?" she said.

"Yes?" he wondered.

She smiled.

"Your shirt's on backwards." and with that, she left.

He looked down at his shirt.

_Damn. _He thought.

_His shirt was on backwards._


	23. Surprises

**Hey, Riss here. (:**

**The following chapters ****will**** be much better, well I'm hoping anyway.**

**Sorry for not updating as frequently. I just finished reading Jane Eyre, then hoping to read Love Cuts.. So heaps more to do. But since I'm on a 3 hour drive, with my laptop I'm gonna write some awesome chaps! **

**Bliss/Dylan chap with Bliss' POV.**

**Rissaa. **

_Chapter 23; Surprises._

It had been a week since Bliss and Dylan had been dating, in public. At first, people had a big reaction towards it, and it sent everybody's phone's buzzing, you could even say it was like an episode of _Gossip Girl._ Mimi was disappointed in her choice of boyfriend.

"_Is he selling you drugs? Cause you know that stuff doesn't effect __us__. Plus that stuff confuses our system sometimes. Oh my god, is he blackmailing you?Oh my god, no what is he's-" Mimi babbled on._

"_Mimi! Relax. I really like him. No drugs, blackmailing, it's not a joke. I like Dy-lan Ward." Bliss said calmly. _

But Mimi seemed nonchalant afterwards and after one day phone's stopped vibrating and just like that, it was 'old' news.

Right now, Bliss was waiting for Dylan to take her somewhere. He didn't say where just when, which made her feel nothing but suspicious and curious. Somebody had covered her eyes from behind, making her vision blocked by the palms of their hands.

"Dylan!" she squealed in delight.

"Shh, don't talk. Trust me." he said.

"Fine, but can you let go? I can't a see a thing." she asked.

"That's the point, it's a surprise." he clarified while leading her to her 'surprise'.

Without seeing, she could hear that they went through a lot of crossings. She could hear the beeping sound of the traffic lights, people chatting and taking sips of their coffee while being late for work, the footsteps taken from the pedestrians and the patient cars' engine as they walked across, but after awhile she had heard no sounds of traffic or anybody for that matter.

"Are we there yet?" she wondered.

He slowly removed his hands from her eyes allowing her to see.

They arrived at an old tree-house which was well constructed. The tree-house was decorated from old lights that glowed like Christmas lights on Christmas.

"I used to play in here, when I was little." Dylan admitted shyly.

Bliss knew that Dylan was a shy guy, and him telling her things made her happy.

"Wow. It's wonderful." she breathed while stepping towards the door. On the door it had a sign carved in wood, _ NO GURLS ALOWD. _Guessing from the spelling mistakes, the sign was also very old like the tree-house. She laughed.

"I guess that means I'm not allowed." she said while putting on a fake sad face.

"Nah. Pretty ones don't count." he said smiling.

He walked inside, as she followed.

She was expecting the place to be dusty and messy, with spider-webs in the corners. But instead, it wasn't messy, it was completely tidy with no dust in sight or one spider-web. There was a table set up in the middle with a red flower in the vase. He gave her a seat on one side of the table while he sat himself on the other side.

He got a plastic bag from under the table carrying Chinese takeaway in rectangular containers.

"I really hope you like Chinese food." he smirked while gliding one container to her across the table with a plastic fork and spoon.

"Trust me, I'm not Mimi." she joked.

After finishing their food, Dylan had packed up all the containers and out them back in the plastic bag.

"Hey, if you used to play here when you when you were little then.. That must mean you didn't just move here, right?" she thought.

"We moved from here when I was 4 after my dad passed away.. Then we missed it back here so we moved back and so people thought I was the new bad boy. I actually went to kindergarden with most of the people at Duschene, but I guess most of the people wouldn't remember." he explained.

"Hey-" she began to say.

"I have something I want to give to you." he said cutting her off.

"What is it?" she asked.

He got another thing from the plastic bag from below. This time it was a small paper bag with a red case in it. He opened the red case and it had an necklace inside. The necklace was silver, had a green emerald heart in the middle and silver buds in between.

"I-I can't accept this." she gasped.

"It didn't cost me a thing, honestly. I just found it in my room, behind shelves. Had some note from a guy called Alfred the Lord of Burlington to Margaret Stanford or something.. It reminded me of you and so did the note so I brought it as well." he described while handing the note to her. She read the note.

_For my dear Margaret Stanford._

_You've bewitched me,_

_With your red curls and green eyes._

_-A gift from me to you._

"Are you sure you didn't write this?" Bliss asked for certainty.

"Yeah, I'm not the poetic type. I guess this Margaret Stanford looks like you." Dylan replied.

She smiled and got the necklace out of the case while he helped her get it on.

"Wait, don't sit down back yet." he said.

"Why?" she questioned.

"I have another surprise." he smirked.

She groaned.

"Another one? Does this mean I have to get my eyes covered.. Again?" she thought.

"Actually.. Yes." he smirked as if what she just said changed his original idea.

He put his hands over her eyes, once again. They said their goodbyes to the tree-house and went across the crossings, so she could tell that they were back in the city.

"Seriously Dylan, where are you taking me?" she giggled.

"You'll find out." was his reply.

Minutes later, they had slowed their pace, so they were probably close to wherever he was taking her.

"Uncover your eyes." he whispered into her ear.

She gently removed his hands away.

It was the Manhattan Bridge. Well, they weren't technically there, but you could see it perfectly when you were below it on the pave-way. The water looked stunning under the stars, and the night sky of skyscrapers. She almost cried. This had to beat all the dates with any other guy, and their _fancy_ restraunts. He clasped onto her hand tight.

"Dylan.." Bliss whispered, looking at him directly.

"What is it?" Dylan wondered.

"Kiss me." she said.

Their lips collided, and their tongues twirling, two teenagers crazy in love. As they were in their embrace, her necklace shined.


	24. In the Slightest Way

**I will be writing more often, and have chaps stored for you guys. :)**

**Really hope your not fading out, cause I promise to make it interesting next chap with Schuyler's POV. (:**

**but i really enjoyed writing this chap, so i think you guys will like it too.  
**

**Enjoy, x**

**Mimi/Kingsey chap**

**Mimi POV.**

**Rissaaaa.**

_Chapter 24; In the Slightest Way_

Okay, so lately Mimi was a bit bummed out. She had been really moody for the couple of days, unsure what to do. Nobody was anywhere lately. Bliss was with her new man candy, Dylan. Which she totally did not understand, or get. With Bliss's looks, she could of got a way hotter guy, like herself.. But of course she was way hotter than Bliss, obviously, she thought. Some of her minions went on a holiday to Bali, which she wasn't allowed to go to because Charles forced her to stay because of school. The rest of her minions we're all so boring. What would she do? She checked her phone.

Jack. (1) Message.

_I won't be coming home until ages._

_Homework._

_-Jack._

She groaned and deleted the message. Her brother was always busy, with homework or whatever it was. It had been like that ever since Schuyler Van Alen interrupted their embrace. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder what does Jack want with this girl? I mean seriously, sometimes she didn't why he even danced with her at the Gala, or even why Kingsley came as her date.

"Kingsley!" Mimi shouted.

Maybe Kingsley would know what to do, he was after all a party guy, bad boy rebel.

_Martin, what's going on?_

_-Mimi._

Seconds later, her phone beeped.

_Not much, Force. What's it to you?_

_BTW, How the hell did you get my bloody number. _

_Stop stalking me, it's becoming obsessive._

_-Kingsley._

She smirked. This guy was the ultimate fun package, she replied with:

_Good, because your going to help me plan a party._

_Hello? I'm Mimi Force. Getting a number isn't hard._

_Oh, and I'm not stalking you. So shut up._

_-Mimi._

_Party, your house? Sick. You better give me an invite._

_-Kingsley._

_Yeah yeah, a party. At your house. Charles would be bloody_

_delusional if I had a party here. See you in 5._

_-Mimi._

_Fine, fine. But I might take awhile. _

_You can be my new addition ;)_

_-Kingsley._

_New addition, what am I_

_supposed to understand from that?_

_-Mimi._

_Explain later, kk. _

_See you in 10, diva._

_-Kingsley._

And with that, she put her phone in her pockets.

She was wearing dark blue -nearly black, denim skinny jeans with a red halter neck top. Feeling a bit under dressed, she put on her new Gucci trench coat and then put on her shoes.

"Sully, I'm off to Martin's. I'ma walk. You work too hard." she complimented smiling.

He nodded a thank you, and she began walking. Mimi Force, hardly walked, it was a miracle to see her walk when she could use her luxurious limousine. She didn't know what made her feel this way, but whenever she was around Kingsley everything turns much better on a bad day.

She knocked on the door.

"Martin residence." Kingsley greeted.

"Don't make me laugh out loud. You don't have a butler or made to do that?" Mimi scoffed.

"Just come inside, won't you? I could ask you the exact same question. Why aren't you in your limousine Force?" he replied.

"I felt like walking, that a problem? Oh and where are your parents?" she wondered while examining his house. His house was similar to her's in a way, but it was just a tad bigger and more modern.

"What's it to you? My parents are umm, on vacation." he informed.

"Ooh, really? That's fabulous. Your house, coming Monday that's in two days. I'll send the invites, kay? Well I better head off. Ciao Martin." she waved bye, before heading for the door.

"Leaving so soon?," he smirked his bad boy image.

"Don't tell me you came all the way walking, just for that? You know you didn't." he tempted.

She was glad her face wasn't facing directly towards him, otherwise he would have been able to see how she flushed with her redness. He could also probably sense the hotness in her cheeks from that distance anyway. What is he saying? What did it mean? Would it be that bad if she couldn't resist? She turned her figure around and crossed her arms.

"Give me a tour. Of the whole house." she thought.

His face beamed in the slightest way, knowing that she was staying. But that soon disappeared and his face went back to the rebellious one.

"This is the hall. You know it has heaps of history? This hall is the exact same one as.." he began to go on.

He might of not known it because he was babbling about the hall's history like some nerd in a science fair explaining how his machine worked, but in the slightest way Mimi's coral lips curved in delight.


	25. Blank!

**Hey guys, **

**here is the Sky chap, c;**

**Enjoy, like always. :)**

**&& please review, I tried making a good chap here so you guys better pay me back, anonymous or not. (:**

**BTW, this chap is very fashiony, but I hope you can understand and get a picture of what they're wearing. You might recognize their first photoshoot from the book aha. BTW, more reviews, the more frequently I update, and the more of your favourite couple, and I love feedback. So remember what you need to do..**

**OH AND GUESS WHAT, THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET. :DDD I MADE IT OVER THE 2000 WORD MARK, FOR THE FIRST TIME. WOOT. LOL. 400 words from 3000 words aswell! I think I'm learning how to get longer chapters from a certain somebody. *-cough* not naming anybody in particular. xXxSammiLixXx , my inbox fan fic buddy. (:**

**BTW, read her stories. Just do it, cause I'm obsessed with her stories :DD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading the random stuff up top ^^  
**

**Sky POV.**

**Rissaa, x**

_Chapter 25: Blank_

_The previous day;_

"_Really, you guys have homework on these dangerous creatures called what, Silver Bloods? It's hard to believe because-" Oliver said._

"_It's a secret homework task. You can't tell ANYBODY." Schuyler whispered._

"_Okay, relax Sky. Mhm. Let's check here then." he thought._

"_It's not going to be there.." she kept telling him until nearly all the book titles were checked. _

"_Ollie. It's not going to be here! I told you so." she remarked._

"_Wait, it might be. You never know you know." he defended himself._

_She rolled her eyes, he was so persistent. She felt a stare behind her back, but couldn't identify who. Who was it? She turned around, to see Jack making his exit. Why had he come here? Was he following her? She would approach him calmly, and cooly, with a composed face. She signalled Oliver that she would be back and made her way to Jack just before he could leave._

"_Jack?" she said._

_He turned around reluctantly, probably knowing who she was, with the most blankest expression ever. Did he knew he had a his shirt on backwards?_

"_What are you doing here?" she asked curiously._

"_Researching some history." he answered back almost quickly._

_She nodded and started to walk back, thinking for awhile. I guess that was an easy answer, he had probably come here to study something, saw her and left for the exit so anything awkward wouldn't happen. _

"_Jack?" she said once more._

"_Yes?" he thought._

"_Your shirt's on backwards." she informed, in case he didn't know. She left him standing there, with a hidden smile in her face and a quiet laugh in her head._

_~Present day~_

Schuyler was sketching on her notepad. The paper had a grey sketch of a tall and handsome figure with golden hair and piercing eyes, it was Jack Force. He could even pull off being in sketch form, or maybe that was Schuyler's artistic skills that did that. She usually sketched anything that came to her mind, and right now her mind was set on Jack. Not because of how crazy she was about him, but because he had such an angelic figure. Her phone rang, she wondered who it could be. She looked at the number, it was anonymous.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, this is Linda Farnsworth's office. Linda would like you to come over to the agency for a photoshoot for _Chic_." a woman spoke.

"I think you have the wrong number, sorry." she said and was about to hang up.

"Sorry, the number said Schuyler Van Alen." the woman said.

"I'm Schuyler Van Alen, but I don't know who Linda Farnsworth is though.." she admitted.

"Oh, well then Linda expects you to be here in five, no longer than ten. The Hotel Lobby close to the Force Tower, she'll see you there. Bye!" the voice left.

Sighing and thinking what better thing would she do? She would try it as an experiment and how it would go. Grabbing her coat and boots she left the house. While she was walking she bumped into a familiar someone with green eyes.

"Bliss?" Schuyler said.

"Oh, hey Schuyler! You going to the lobby?" Bliss asked.

"Yeah, they gave me an unexpected call." she answered.

"Haha, cool! Me too, I'm so excited!" Bliss said.

She nodded nonchalantly, she didn't really care about the fashion business.

They arrived at the big luxurious hotel lobby.

"Hey there girls! It's Linda!" a female figure waving her hand and walking towards them. Linda was quite tall, her hair was dark brown, her lips were coloured dark red and she wore 5 inch black pumps with a matching skirt and shirt. You could tell she was older than what she looked like, but was attractive in some way.

"I'm so glad you girls are here. We're going to do some different photoshoots, for _Chic _magazine. Come here quickly now, in the changing rooms." Linda informed quickly while pushing them towards the changing room.

They were positioned on high spinny chairs, with a mirror infront and a hairdresser behind.

"Gosh, you are so pretty." the young hairdresser complimented Schuyler.

"Thanks." Schuyler replied.

"You are so fit to be a model, I can just.. sense it." the hairdresser said.

Schuyler tried her best to give her a decent smile, the hairdresser smiled back.

After, one and a half hours they were ready to go. Schuyler had her light black hair out, that had been a little straightened and hairsprayed. Bliss on the other hand had her hair all to one side which suited her good. For their first shot, they wore no top but used their hands to cover their chest and wore plain denim jeans. Schuyler was nervous for this shot, but she started to feel better because it was fun to watch the mess-up photo's. The second and last shoot, they got their make-up done again, and the hairdressers sprayed more hairspray so their hair would last, and made her switch outfits too. The new outfits were a bit, out of Schuyler's ordinary choice.. It was a 'sluttish' school girl look. But this time they got to choose their own options, including what colour plaided miniskirt, and shirt preferences Bliss's hair was taken out so her vivid curls were seen, she had chosen a green/black/white plaided miniskirt and was chosen to wear a long sleeved, unbuttoned white shirt with a loose matching tie, super-long white laced socks, black pumps and a green headband.

Schuyler had no idea what would look good in her, so she decided to pick black, but Linda ended up picking what she would wear wear since she said "Black, is simply not noticeable."

So instead, Schuyler's whole outfit was chosen, and it seemed like navy blue was the base colour for

it all. Her hair was changed just like Bliss's and was done into a high ponytail which made her look like a kindergarden girl. For her skirt, it was checkered blue/black/grey miniskirt. The shirt was short sleeved that showed her skinny waist with a new stylish striped bow which was placed in the tie position up top and wore matching blue tights and black pumps.

The photographer Jonas Jones, took separate photo's of them and then a few photo's of them together.

"Amazing! You girls are defaintly model-material. Gosh, I can't wait to hear what Chantel thinks of these photo's. _Chic _magazine's sales will go bursting to the roof!" Linda exclaimed.

Jonas Jones took them away to show them their photo's. Schuyler and Bliss laughed at the one of Bliss and her together, when Bliss had blown a bubble from her gum and it had popped unexpectedly while Schuyler got the lollipop stuck in her hair.

"Wow, Schuyler look at this one. Look how, _hot_ you look!" Bliss gasped. It was a photo of Schuyler, she had her back arched, one leg over another showing her shaped legs and a finger in her half smiling mouth with her sapphire eyes staring directly at the camera.

"Oh my god! Delete it please!" Schuyler nearly screeched. What if the whole school saw this? What if Jack saw this? What if her friends saw this?

Jonas Jones laughed at her reaction.

"The photo's are already sent to Chantel. Who cares if the school see's, you might even interest your crush." Jonas joked like he had just read her mind.

Schuyler flushed and looked away.

"Well you girls better head off, the photo's were great. The new edition of _Chic _will be out soon. So keep your eye out!" Jonas informed leaving.

Bliss and Schuyler waved goodbye to each other and left going in their separate ways. Then she had realised something. She was still wearing the 'sluttish' school girl outfit. Cordelia wouldn't be very pleased at all. Her clothes were still in her bag, but she couldn't just change anywhere. She would knock on somebody's door and ask to use there bathroom. Surely they would say yes, wouldn't they? Of course. She came up to a decent looking house and knocked on it, shivering with coldness from her short sleeved shirt.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could borrow your bathroom for a sec.. I need to-" Schuyler began to say then looked up to see who the generous person would be.

No. No. No. No. No. No.

The word 'No.' was shouting in her mind over ten times now, now the word had changed to 'Why?'

Jack Force had the most blankest face in the world, like he had just seen a dead body.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea this was your house. I just came back from my first photoshoot, and I forgot to change and my grandmother would kill me if she saw so I'd figure I'd known on somebody's door but I had seriously no idea this was your house, if I had known-" she kept babbling in this panicked voice, hardly any of the words she spoke made sense but somehow Jack figured what she was saying.

"No, no it's fine.. Umm, you can use my bathroom upstairs but my family's inside, I'll just guard my bedroom just in case they come." he offered.

Schuyler nodded and followed Jack to his room.

"Theres the bathroom, if you need anything just ask." he said.

"Thanks." she spoke while going inside to change.

Nearly finishing to change her phone suddenly beeped. It was a text message from Oliver.

_Sky, you never told me you were international._

_-Oliver._

What, how did he know?

_What are you talking about?_

_-Schuyler._

_YOUR PHOTO'S. _

_-Oliver._

But no, the text message wasn't finished. It had the same picture that Bliss had complimented on. The one that she looked 'hot' in.

"WHAT!" she shouted, it was no doubt everybody in the street would of heard. When Jonas Jones said 'soon.' she didn't think that they'd be thirty minutes later? Don't magazines need all that editting and stuff?

Her "WHAT!" startled Jack from reading his magazine, and everyone for that matter.

"Madeleine, please know that you're not the only one in this house." Charles shouted from downstairs.

"What the hell? I didn't do anything." Mimi shouted back.

"Schuyler, is everything alright in there?" Jack asked worryingly.

"Erh, yeah sure. All good." she muttered wish a sheepish voice.

A minute later, Schuyler appeared with her normal clothes.

"Thanks, once again for letting me use your bathroom. Much appreciated." she said.

"No problem. Just head down quietly, they won't notice." he suggested.

She smiled and left.

Jack brushed his teeth and found a mobile on the sink. Who's was this? He could only wonder.

He pressed the buttons to unlock it and on the small screen was a message.

_YOUR PHOTO'S_

with a photo of Schuyler, in her not so self.

His face was expressionless.

_Next morning, ~_

The next morning, Schuyler covered herself with as many layers as she dared and left for school. She was pretty sure that if Oliver had gotten the photo's, then practically everybody would of gotten them. She was right. Everybody in Duschene had a copy of _Chic_ infront of their faces hungry for the photos of the two students from their school. Bliss had already arrived, with a massive circle surrounding her. Including Mimi, who was not so happy and with losing her popularity. When Schuyler entered the school with Oliver everybody looked at their peers and even the older students. Mimi's head flickered to Schuyler's direction and Mimi gave her a look that could of made Schuyler's head turn into fire, and burn, metaphorically of course.. but maybe her head could turn into fire, after all with a death stare like that.. who could survive? As she walked, lots of guys gave her weird looks. You could call it more than weird. Dylan came over from Bliss's side, it had been awhile since they caught up.

"Schuyler. When did you become a bad girl?" Dylan joked playfully.

Oliver laughed while Schuyler couldn't help but feel mad, but then saw the fun in it.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal. It was an experiment." she said.

One of the popular girls just came from behind her,

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL, YOU SCHUYLER VAN ALEN LOOK AMAZING!" and left.

She didn't like how this photoshoot effected her reputation, being invisible was her thing.

"Look who else is coming over." Oliver said with a certain edge in his voice. Schuyler hardly heard Oliver have an 'edge' in his voice and looked to see who it was. It was Jack. Why was he coming over? Had he seen the photo's aswell? Well obviously, that was a stupid question. Of course he had seen them. But why was he coming over?

"Schuyler?" Jack spoke.

"Yeah?" she wondered.

"You left your phone at my house in the bathroom." he said, handing her the phone.

Oliver had curious wide eyes and Dylan just smirked.

Well, Schuyler on the other hand was just completely and totally blank.


	26. Seductive Blondes

**Long time no see. I know right?**

**I didn't get many reviews. Unfortunately.**

**-Sigh. ):**

**Well thank you to the people that review always, you guys make my day.**

**BTW this is my first Kingsley POV chap. (:**

**Oh, and when I get 65 reviews, I'm gonna have the cutest chap os Jack and Sky. PROMSIE :D**

**Rissaa, x**

_Chapter 26; Seductive Blondes_

Kingsley was preparing for the party he was hosting. They had to post-pone it to Friday since majority of the blue bloods had to attend the Committee meeting, and plus Friday was close to the weekend, so it worked out.

He had his dark hair gelled with hair-gel, that any girl would be tempted to mess up. He was wearing a formal shirt and blazer with denim jeans. His shirt was blue, just like his eyes, and the blazer was a sharp silver. His denim jeans were new, you could tell by the rich colour and smell. Kingsley smirked impressively at the mirror. He looked like a British supermodel, but only hotter. So hot, he could be lethal. Somebody was at the door, he could sense it. It was probably Mimi and Jack. His senses were right, as he opened the door, he was faced with a seductive blonde with her hair let loose, green eyes lined, lips glossed wearing an one-strap silver party dress cutting it off below the knee's with a matching purse. Mimi was leaning her elbow on her brother's shoulder.

"First one's here?" Mimi asked as she entered the building showing off her long legs and tall shiny stiletto's.

Kingsley nodded while pouring himself a drink. Jack had placed himself on the couch, abandoning himself away from themselves.

"Well, let's get this party started." she muttered while taking his unfinished drink. She got her phone out from her purse, and her bright red nails started to text almost immediently.

Moments passed, and people had started to arrive. Some, Kingsley didn't even know. College guys, socialites, and random people. The only people Kingsley recognised were the people from Duschene. He made his way next to Mimi.

"Who the hell are all these people?" he asked.

"People?" she answered obliviously.

He sat next to her on the couch, she rolled her eyes at his movement towards her.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked casually.

"Nothing. Waiting for Bliss to arrive from her photoshoot." she huffed with a hint of jealousy.

He smirked, nothing better than jealousy, he would use this as an advantage.

"Photoshoot, why aren't you there with her then?" he pretended to wonder.

"I have no idea! It's crazy. Mimi Force is exclusive." she said while putting her hair behind her ear.

"That's a shame. You would be so much better than Bliss." he said.

"I know right. It's like Bliss can be a better queen! Well, that isn't gonna happen." she clarified, getting out her mobile and furiously raging at it's buttons.

Giggles from red blood girls surrounding Jack were heard, and Mimi and Kingsley turned to look.

"I'm gonna had over to Jack, I don't want those stupid red-bloods all over him." she explained, while moving towards her brother. He watched as Mimi gave the giggling girls around Jack a death stare to back off. The girls stopped giggling and had the confused expression to their faces and left silently with their drinks to find another somebody. Mimi smiled at Jack while Jack smiled back. Kingsley felt a certain jealousy over Jack. _Abbadon always gets what he wants, _he thought in his mind. Always the girl, and the dashing good looks. But he didn't care much. He could get exactly the same if he wanted to, except the girl he wanted was taken exactly by _him_. Somebody or something had just entered the room, because it had been a bit silent and motionless. He moved away from his thoughts, to find Mimi with an irritating look while her brother on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off whoever just arrived. He turned to see who had entered. It was Bliss, but oh, she was not alone. She brang Schuyler along aswell. It seemed as if both of them has just came straight from the photoshoot because their make-up still seemed _fresh_. Bliss guided Schuyler to some friendly people, then left to explain things to Mimi. Something he noticed about Jack was that he didn't take his eyes off Schuyler. Jack had excused himself from his arguing sister with Bliss and left for the other room, the exact same one with Schuyler in it.

Kingsley suddenly got the whole picture. Schuyler, being the daughter of Allegra and the light, well it made sense. Jack was drawn to her, obviously. He smirked, and went to see where Jack had gone to. He entered the same room as he had saw Jack enter and saw that Jack, Schuyler and a bunch of randoms. It seemed as if someone had said something funny, because they were all laughing. For just a second, Jack and Schuyler had gotten locked in eye-contact, Jack smiled while Schuyler smiled back blushingly before looking away to talk to the girl by her side. This gave him, a very very good idea.

"Kingsley!" a voice shouted. Kingsley turned around from his discovery to face the same seductive blonde.

"Yyyesss?" he answered while turning around.

"What _are _you doing?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" he asked back.

"What's it to you?, to ask me What's it to you?" she questioned.

"What's it to you?, to ask me What's it to you? From my original What's it to you?" he said back while taking her glass and taking a sip. She grabbed the glass back with force.

"Urgh. I can't go anymore, it'll get too confusing for me." she gave up.

"True, you are only blonde." he joked.

"Correction, blonde that could kick your ass." she stated.

"You love to start things don't you Force, eh?" he said with a hint of sexyness.

You could tell she liked his tone of sexyness, because she was speechless for a moment.

"You started it." she clarified. The 'You started it' sounded like, it had no relation to their current conversation. As if she was meaning 'you started this whole _thing _between us'.

"Yeah, maybe I did. But once I start things, they're always gonna come to an end. You'll like that very much, when things end won't you?" he said.

She thought for quite a while, wondering how to answer him back. After a few moments, she spoke.

"No, I won't like things at all when they end. I'll love things. Because when Kingsley Martin starts things, it doesn't end good. At all." she replied, finishing the remainder of her drink and placing the finished glass in his hands.

"Ciao Martin." she farewelled.

"Au revoir Force." he goodbyed, and with that Mimi went back to socialising while Kingsley slump back on the couch, smiling.


	27. Visionless

**SCHOOL HOLIDAYS ! **

**Yehaa (;**

**Anyways, have fun reading the chapter. It's what you get for 65 reviews, thanks for being my 65****th**** reviwer 'missGREENEYEDFORCE' I kinda didn't know until today haha x)**

**Just to let you know this is only part 1 of Schuyler and Jack so don't worry.**

**Review for MORE !**

**Rissaa, x**

_Chapter 27 ; Visionless_

Today was the day of the annual celebration of the establishment of Duschene. In shorter words, it was 'Duschene Day'. Duschene Day consisted of no classes and just a fun day outside of school. Majority of the students found that Duschene Day was the best day of the school year. No classes, no rules, no teachers telling you what to do and so on. This year, Duschene Day would be at the beach. Students were informed at the start of the week where and when it was, and it was compulsury to attend since it was celebrating the day that the school had finished being built.

Schuyler was getting ready for school that day, building up her normal layers.

"What am I doing?" she muttered in realisation. She had forgotten that it was Duschene Day. She took her coat off and threw it on the bed.

"What am I going to wear?" she questioned herself. More clothes started to land on her bed.

"What are you doing?" Cordelia asked coming into her room with a cup of tea.

"It's the annual celebration of our school, I'm trying to find something to wear." she answered.

Cordelia nodded while wandering out of the room, and then back.

"You know, the simplest things look very good on you. Why don't you just wear something comfortable and easy?" her grandmother suggested while heading back to the lounge room. Schuyler turned from her closet to think for awhile, and then she looked at the bed facing the pile of clothes. She saw the most simplest outfit right infront of her that fitted Cordelia's suggestion. It was an old pair of worn out shorts and shirt. She put them on, and it surprisingly fit since most of the things in her closet were unused because she only wore her dark dull clothes. Her hair was unbrushed but it was fairly tidy. Before leaving she packed her bag with the things she might need and put on her sandals and left for the beach.

When she arrived, the beach had been set up with resting chairs, parasols, volleyball nets and everything. They had obviously reserved the beach for the day because everybody there was someone she recognized from Duschene. She looked around to find Oliver. Somebody came from behind, scaring her.

"Hey!" Oliver greeted.

"You scared me." Schuyler whispered while calming herself.

"Sorry. So what do you wanna do?" he asked grinning while pulling back his brown hair.

"Yeah what do we wanna do?" Dylan said while having an arm around Bliss. They were inseperatable nowadays.

"To be honest, I don't really know, I actually just wanted to just relax." she admitted.

"Whatever you wanna do." Oliver replied.

"Count me in." Bliss said, carrying Dylan too.

They found a spot in the beach and sat there talking.

"Argh. It's blondie and her brother." Dylan said.

Schuyler turned to look. It was Mimi in her bikini showing her cleaverage. Her brother was at her side. Jack was wearing a white shirt and navy boardshorts. His t-shirt was light and just a tad see-through, showing is perfect sculpted body. Mimi caught her looking and turned to talk to her brother.

"Can you do my back?" she heard Mimi ask her brother while pouting, holding the bottle of sunscreen in her hands. She looked away.

"Earth to Schuyler?" Oliver said. It seemed as if he had been trying to get her attention for awhile.

"Sorry, I was thinking." she thought of an excuse.

"Let's play a game. Truth or Dare." Bliss prompted.

"Truth." Schuyler said, tagging along out of boredom.

"Who do you like" Bliss asked.

"Why would you ask me that? Wouldnt' you rather ask me somethin-" she began to say but was cut off from the interruption of Mimi.

"Bliss. Emo boyfriend. Dont' know your name and homeless layered girl." Mimi said, going through the circle.

"It's Oliver." Oliver informed while the word 'bimbo' was loudly muttered from Dylan's mouth. Dylan received a hiss from Mimi and Schuyler looked away while Bliss was flushed.

"Bliss. Can I talk to you? Your stupid boyfriend can come aswell if he wants." Mimi thought.

"Sure, but next time try not to be such a, nevermind." Bliss replied. Mimi glared at her and started to say something.

Dylan waved them a goodbye as he left with the two girls.

"Well I guess it's just us two then." Oliver huffed.

"Yeah, I guess so." she said shrugging.

"So.. Are you good at Marco Polo?" Oliver asked wanting to know.

"No.. why?" she wondered.

"Good." Oliver said smiling then he suddenly threw his straw hat on her head. Her small head fitted the large hat, making her unable to see. She groaned and wanted to take it off.

"No, you don't. No cheating." Oliver said taking her hands away from removing the hat.

She stood up visionless and unstable with her arms infront of her.

"Marco?" she said.

"Polo!" he yelled faraway.

She walked to where she thought she heard his voice.

"Hot." he said.

She took another step closer.

"Hotter.." he said.

She took another step.

"Hot." he said.

Another step.

"Getting cold." he said.

Another step.

"Colder.." he said.

"Wait, Schuyler.." she heard Oliver say. She had just bumped into something. Or somebody she should say.

"Marco?" Schuyler wondered.

"Polo." the voice said.

"Aha, I've found you Ollie! Can I take this hat off now?" she asked, giggling.

"No, don't take it off. You look cute in it." Oliver complimented.

"Why thank-you? I've never heard such a compliment from you, but I insist that I take it off." she said.

"Fine, but don't take it off just quite yet, wait until we are further down the beach." Oliver said.

They walked for awhile, until it seemed like it was just them two.

"Now may I take it off?" she asked.

"Nope." he answered.

"Why?" she wondered.

"Because that's what I'm going to do." he replied. She felt two hands taking hold of the brim of the hat and slowly moving it upwards revealing her face. At first her eyes were closed, and then she opened her blue eyes to find herself staring right into green ones. Green ones that belonged to the one, Jack Force.

"Polo." Jack whispered into her ear putting her hair behind her ear. He then let go of the brim of the hat, making her once again, visionless.


	28. Old Times

**Okay, so I got on fanfic (Boy has it been AWHILEEE). Read some chapters off an amazing story :DD (If There Is A Will There Is A Way) and then I thought, I think I shoulddelete "Being A Blue Blood" but then I noticed reviewers? So I read your reviews. & I think that, I can make a deal. I'll continue on with it, but it'll be very slow progress. But I will try.**

**I will also start my one-shot fanfic. Oh and I also got Misguided Angels today, and OMG I LOVED IT. I think Melissa De Cruz personally should write a the whole series for BB give them to me because I'm her best friend and all so that I can spend my time reading them all without sleeping. No words to describe how much I love BB.**

**So heres the chap after Visionless. (:**

**-Risss.**

_"Because that's what I'm going to do." he replied. She felt two hands taking hold of the brim of the hat and slowly moving it upwards revealing her face. At first her eyes were closed, and then she opened her blue eyes to find herself staring right into green ones. Green ones that belonged to the one, Jack Force._

_"Polo." Jack whispered into her ear putting her hair behind her ear. He then let go of the brim of the hat, making her once again, visionless._

"What!" Schuyler instantly woke up from her sleep. Her head was a bit woozy, but it only took her a few seconds to recover and realise what had happened. She must of dozed off. Her body felt stiff from not moving for awhile, and so she decided to get up and stretch then take a walk. She wondered where Oliver had gone to, he hardly leaves her out of his sight. She even found it surprising that he wasn't guarding her while she slept and saying something cheesy like "Bright and shine, sleeping beauty." as she'd always imagined. Her eyes scanned the beach to find him sitting in the sand watching the waves. Instead of taking that walk, she thought that maybe she could sit down with Oliver. He must be thinking of something important. She managed to get herself up, and headed for Oliver's direction.

Oliver turned his head, sensing somebody coming his way and noticed that it was Schuyler. He smiled at her, but before she could smile back a volleyball hit her head and the tall and handsome Jack Force ran over to apologise. His smile suddenly faded to see Schuyler's eye contact being broken from his to Jack's. He sighed and decided to go see Bliss and Dylan. There was something about Jack Force he didn't like.

"Ow." Schuyler said, even if the bouncing volleyball that hit her head didn't hurt.

"Sorry about that.." a familiar voice said, coming towards her and checked to see if she was okay.

"Don't worry. It honestly didn't hurt, just a volleyball." she smirked, and her eyes moved to the apologiser. Should she be surprised it was Jack Force? It's like he was a magnet. They would always meet somehow.

"So the Sleeping Beauty's awake then? Sweet dreams?" he wondered.

Schuyler blushed, wondering if he had a clue on what she dreamed about.

_Well if you call having sweet dreams about you trying to kiss me while playing Marco Polo with Oliver's hat thinking that you were Oliver but then realising you weren't Oliver and that you were Jack Force with those gorgeous green eyes of yours and those desirable lips, oh and that really shiny blonde hair but too bad you have your twin sister a.k.a the person you were made to be with and Queen Bee and the fact that she's some dark angel called the Angel of Death and that she would probably try and kill me if she ever knew what was going in my head and how I used to feel about you, _

"Not exactly sweet. But still the dream." Schuyler replied before he could wonder what the golden silence was about and before her mind started to write a whole chapter book on how much Jack effected her.

"Take a walk with me down the beach?" he suggested.

"Actually, I was about to go see Ol-," then realising he wasn't there she answered "Sure, why not?".

"Great." he said with a joyous face.

"Won't your friends get mad at me for stealing you?" she joked.

"I'm sure they'll survive." he smirked.

After continuing to walk, they stopped to sit down by the sand. Silence continued, all but the crashing waves landing on each other.

Schuyler began to make a small sand-castle out of boredom and on the top she has pressed down a small seashell found on the sand to represent some sort of replacement for a flag.

Jack chuckled.

"That's all? I could of done that in prep." he said and began to make a sandcastle, only to found it being ruined when the water from the big waves had reached them.

Then Schuyler laughed at the failed attempt of a sandcastle.

"That's all?" she said quoting him, making a face.

He got up and started to splash her with water.

She screamed and ended up getting her clothes wet with cold water.

"What have you done? This is my new top!" she gasped, standing up.

Jack's face went apologetic and he went over to the sad Schuyler.

Her face suddenly went from sad to happy, and splashed water on him.

"Payback is sweet." she laughed. He smirked and they continued to splash water on each other until they were completely wet and Schuyler's long black hair was completely soaked. She thought that it would only be fair if Jack's hair was soaked just as much as her's so she collected water by cupping her hands and pouring it on him.

"Ha!" she said.

"Oh no you don't." he clarified putting his arms around her waist. She giggled and failed to remove his hold.

"Let me go!" she squeeled, flicking her wet hair vigorously slapping Jack's face and kicking her legs. It reminded him of that night when she had gone crazy at the pond, and he laughed at that memory.

It was at this moment, that the couple in the water had stopped playing to gaze at the blonde girl who screamed.

"Holy cow." they heard somebody say.


	29. Nothing?

**I've lost interested in writing about Blue Bloods. I'm sorry. But I've been kept busy, from studying, exams, and well yeah. I'm thinking about starting a Harry Potter fic, from my sudden interest in it, so I probably will. It'll focus around the characters Hermione and Draco, a love story kind of. But don't worry, I won't forget about Blue Bloods, I still love the series to death! **

**I don't think I did a good job of editting, though I attempted, so if you see any mistakes tell me, don't be afraid. I don't mind people pointing out my mistakes at all! In fact I love it! I will try to update next month.. maybe. But I have an exam I have to do so I'll try to push some writing in my schedule.  
**

**-Rissa, x**

"Oh my god!" Mimi screamed. Everyone had heard, maybe she screeched a _little_ too loud. She thought her life was over, she might as well die. How could this of happened?

"You!" she hissed violently at her minion. What was the brat's name again? It was Stacey, that shy wannabe, red blood, girl.

"I'm so sorry! You have no idea how sorry I am.. Please, I can buy you another pair! I promise, I'll give you a new pair tomorrow. I didn't mean to! I normally don'-" the girl pleaded.

"How many times HAVE I TOLD YOU? I don't, let anyone, especially you, borrowing my Prada boots! How do you think you can buy me another pair when these were limited edition. They don't make anymore! And do you think the girls who own a pair would want to sell them to you?" she screamed at her.

It looked like Stacey was going to cry any minute, she stood on the spot frozen and shaky. Nobody was going to defend her, who could anyway? Not when you're against Mimi Force. Even the Duschene teachers were too busy in their own little space they didn't even notice the raging blonde going wild, plus they wouldn't give a damn about two teenage girls having a disagreement over Prada Boots. She thought she might of just died on the spot, along with her reputation. There was no point. Then she saw Jack coming towards them. Thank god, she knew she was saved. At least one of the twins were nice.

"Mimi, there's no need to argue over a pair of shoes like this." Jack said from the distance. Her brother had finally appeared, he defaintly took his time. Where did he go anyway? She wanted to go to the water with him earlier on, but he had disappeared. She glared at him.

"Ever since we were little _Benjamin Force_, you have known me. You know how I argue when it comes down to my stuff!" she muttered under her breath.

"I will tell Trinity to track down a pair for you. Stop making a scene, you're making a fool out of yourself." Jack whispered, taking her hand in his.

She couldn't go against her twin. It was the bond they had and their love for each other, but sometimes he could be so mean, sure she was a drama queen, but that was her. How could she stop being herself? However she seemed to be alright with his offer. As long as she got another pair she was satisfied.

"Don't bother giving me the ruined shoes back you twit. You can keep them, since you already did so by borrowing them without my permission. They can be a present from me to you, afterall, my parents always said to give my toys to the less unfortunate. So they'd be perfect for you." she said bitterly while adding her fake smile before storming off. Not soon after that, her minions followed her after witnessing the event. They were probably noting to themselves to not borrow any of Mimi Force's stuff without being granted permission, and if you did.. make sure that you don't let her find out because if she got her claws on you, shit would go down. That's for sure.

Everybody seemed to have faded back to whatever they were doing before the whole scene.

Including Jack who decided he would go back to Schuyler. He didn't feel as if things should of ended as they did.

"Hey, sorry.. about that. My sister's a bit dramatic." Jack said sheepishly, stroking his hand through his hair. _Gosh, his gorgeous when he does that, _she couldn't help but think. She turned her head around when she thought of this, just in case her mouth didn't blurt her thoughts.

"So I've seen." she laughed, still looking away.

They walked along the beach again, as they did before. Not a word spoken, there was a following silence that remained golden. It was like an unplanned small game of theirs, whoever spoke first lost and it would just see who couldn't bear talking to other. She wanted him to say something, _anything _in fact. The silence was killing her, and it was awkward. Maybe she could exit the situation and go see Oliver? She missed his company, not that she wasn't enjoying Jack's but she thought that he might wonder where she was soon.

"Schuyler?" he asked, suddenly stopping his footsteps to face her.

"Jack." she replied, following his actions. She was a little worried and nervous as to what he was going to say.. or _do_.

He was leaning closer to her. She knew what he was going to do, but was unsure of how to react, it was really all out of the blue. Sure, as enjoyable as Jack and her kissing may seem, it wouldn't benefit her in the future.

They didn't really have a relationship.. so why was he kissing her? What was the relationship between them anyway? Friends? She laughed at herself mentally and found that was hard to believe. They didn't really hang out, like she did with Dylan and Oliver. Also, friends do not have an attraction to each other. Or plan to kiss. But if she didn't stop this, her mind would be asking her these questions later on. She didn't want to make another mistake, plus he was meant to be with Mimi wasn't he? What was he thinking, trying to kiss her? She remembered the previous times they had this encounter. _No, she immediently thought_**.** She was not going this way, she couldn't do that to herself.

As soon as his lips brushed against hers, she gently pushed him back with her palms and stepped back.

"I'm sorry Jack. I can't do this." she whispered and walked away before he could react, leaving him alone and motionless. Her mind gathered her thoughts away and all that had just happened. She didn't want to look back at him and began to walk faster.

Oliver would cheer her up, she knew he would. She saw him with Bliss and Dylan, the trio laughing together. It felt as if she hadn't seen them for ages. They saw her and beckoned her. She smiled.

"Hey. Where have you guys been?" she asked.

"Right here. More like, where have you been? You ditched Oliver!" Bliss joked, her arm wrapped around Dylan's.

"She went away with Jack Force. We all saw it." Dylan said, making a face.

She pretended to be shocked. It was as if they thought that she chose Jack Force over them.

"_I did not!_ I woke up, saw Ollie. I make my way to walk over to him but then I get hit by a volleyball. Jack Force saves the day, apologising. He asks if I'm okay and if I want to go for a walk with him. I was going to reply that I was actually on my way to see Ollie, but he disappears!" she defended herself, innocently. Oliver looked guilty. He thought that she had chosen the _popular _Jack Force after him. It made him happier that her first intention was to walk over to him.

"Don't worry. I forgive you Sky." Oliver stated, putting his arm around her shoulder. Her lips formed into a charming smile.

"And that is why I love you Oliver Hazard-Perry." she sang, giving him a friendly peck on the cheek. He blushed, playfully punching her on the shoulder. She laughed and when she did, her blue eyes sparkled.

_She was so incredible.  
_

It took Jack a few moments to process what had happened.

Schuyler had rejected him and it had hurt more than he thought. Why? Maybe he shouldn't of tried to kiss her. What good would come out of it right? Yes, she was stunning, intelligent and nice.. but nothing could ever happen between them. It was his mistake in the first place. He decided he would go apologize for the inconvenience, to clear their road. So he made his way over there, but he stopped himself to notice her. She was smiling and laughing with her small group of friends. Her conduit, boy friend said something, what was his name? _It was Oliver_, he thought. Whatever he said caused him to put an arm behind her shoulders.

He managed to hear what came out of Schuyler's mouth.

"And that is why I love you Oliver Hazard-Perry." she had said, giving him a peck on the cheek. As she did so, Oliver beamed red and he playfully punched her on the shoulder, making her laugh. At that moment, Jack couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He went over, thinking he should get this done as quickly as possible.

"Could I borrow Schuyler for one moment?" he asked the group.

"Of course you can, she's all yours!" Bliss answered.

Dylan rolled his eyes, and Oliver seemed to have an annoyed look on his face. She got up from the sand, and gained her composure.

"Well, I don't want to take you away from your friends for too long. I just, want to.. apologize for earlier. It was a mistake of mine, sorry. Forgive me?" he asked, smiling.

"Of course. Guess these things happen on their own, don't they?" she thought, understanding.

"Friends?" he said, offering his hand to her. She bit her lip, thinking for awhile, unsure. In the end she accepted his hand and shook it.

"Friends indeed."she agreed.

"See you around Schuyler." he grinned, waving then turning to walk around.

She smiled weakly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"See you around Jack." she said, and with that, she went back to her friends.

"What was that all about?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all." she thought.

_Absolutely nothing._


	30. Authors Note:

Hey everyone, I'm back. It's been a long time, I know.. and the loyal reviewers of this story are all probably very mad at me for abandoning it. I am leaving this story because, well.. it's got to go through a whole lot of processing through editing (*facepalm there are so many mistakes*) which I can not be bothered to do, since the plot isn't so good. I just want to say I'm sorry that consistency isn't my strength. However, I am going to start a new Blue Bloods story. It will be much better, with less mistakes and more of an interesting plot. I'm actually going to write out the first fifteen chapters of it to see if I can keep up with it so I don't abandon it. The chapters will be much more longer than the chapters in this story. It will be a Jack/Schuyler story. I will keep my other story 'The Lives of the Manhattan Blue Bloods' but it will go through some editing before I decide to update it.

Hopefully you can forgive me, and I'm sorry for leaving you all. I kind of had a busy year and everything, so I left this story behind. I hope you can forgive me, and I'd appreciate some feedback on what you think of this note.

I'm also thinking if I should change my username, I actually don't like it anymore.

Clarissa x

This story will probably be deleted near the end of Jan.


End file.
